


Quintissential

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Moments, Mostly Quintis with a hint of others relationships, Multi, Quintis - Freeform, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, canonverse, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: Collection of Quintis missing moments in four chapters.A chapter for every season, a missing moment for every episode.





	1. Season One

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone looks forward, I look back.  
> This is a project I had in mind since day five of my obsession with Scorpion. It's made of four chapters, one for every season. Every chapter is a collection of missing moments, one moment per each episode, in the size of a less than 100 words drabble.  
> The moments are conceived to fit perfectly into the episodes and in canonverse.   
> It took me so long to write this because I felt like I didn't have so much creativity to write down something different for 93 episodes, plus I needed to rewatch the seasons and take notes about lines and events, but I tried anyway. It was a journey to madness, some moments came out naturally, others have been a blank space for so long. But I won!  
> I hope you like those, let me know which one was your fave, or if you pictured that moment in a different way.   
> P.s. I started to write this the day before the cancellation and I remember I wanted to write something like bringing this back for s5 with another chapter… oh, the irony… tools don't let you down, only people do.   
> QC

**1\. Pilot**  
Standing near the concrete curb on which Toby was sitting, Happy observed the way Walter was talking to that Agent Gallo.   
“What do you think about him?” She asked Toby, pointing to Cabe’s direction with her head.   
“He's a tough gramps and certainly cares about O’Brien.” He replied, following her gaze.  
“And the waitress?” She demanded then.  
Toby shifted his focus on Happy. “She may be good for us.” He said. “I bet my hat that he’ll ask her to make an appearance into the garage.”  
She groaned.  
“Aren’t you fully convinced, eh? Your spider-sense woke up?”  
“It's not like I got negative vibes,” she explained. “But I don't like the EQ stuff Walter mentioned before.”  
He smiled. “That's exactly why she may be good.”  
“Head over heart, Shrink. Isn't that your creed?”   
“Those are extremely linked, Happy. Our brain, the way we reflect is like a mach…”  
“Zip it, Toby” She dismissed him. “He's on his way.”  
He faced Walter, like Happy and Sly did.   
“Okay, lips are parted, leaning slightly forward.” Exclaimed Toby as Walt reached them. “You have something to tell us.”  
“He offered us jobs.”  
  
  
  
 **2\. Single Point of Failure**  
“You two, go wait with Sylvester.” Exclaimed Toby, mimicking Cabe’s tone and closing the car door behind. “If it's a virus, I need to be there. I’m the doctor here!” He complained.   
“Oh, shut the front door, Donkey!” Scolded Happy, seated in front of him in the driver seat, as Sly occupied the passenger one.  
“Guys,” Sylvester got attention. “What do you know about Walter's sister?”   
“I know about her existence.” Happy replied.   
“Quote.” Said Toby.  
“You know nothing more?” Sly demanded and he turned to look at Toby behind.  
“Not for sure.” He affirmed, knowing what Sly wanted to ask. “But Walter is keeping something, that's sure.”   
Happy joined the exchange of looks by fixing her gaze on Toby through the rearview mirror.  
“Based on his reaction and what he said to Paige before,” Toby explained. “I can tell that she’s not okay as he wants to make us believe.”  
“I don't think he ever said her name.” Sly pointed out and fixed his glasses on his nose.  
“He called her once,” Intervened Happy. “I think he said Meg, or something like that, but I’m not sure.” She looked at Toby. “I was too occupied to get rid of the shrink who wanted to analyze me after a week of working together.”  
“Oh, I remember that!” Toby exclaimed. “It was when Walt scolded us for bickering like an old married couple.”  
“Where is the lie?” Escaped Sly’s mouth. “Oh, they're out.” He said then, pointing with his finger to Walt, Cabe and Paige to the other side of the road.  
Cabe made a gesture with his head to Happy, who turned on the engine and started to follow them, right after Cabe started to move.  
“The old man has such a face, the situation seems…” Started Toby, but Happy ended the sentence for him.  
“Not good.” 

  
  
**3\. A Cyclone**  
Just as quick as they climbed the stairs to go to the roof and watch the mess those bombs created, they descended to start to search for clues to connect the dots.  
“Everyone online! Check surveillance footage, private cameras, videos and photos posted on social medias, everything that can help us find this guy!” Ordered Walter, while walking fast to reach his desk and start to search. Sly nodded and in a few moments he was at his spot too.  
Paige was standing at the center of the garage, she was facing Walter and her arms were crossed to her chest. She didn’t know how to help, she wasn’t a hacker, so she was there, motionless as her geniuses worked.  
Happy surpassed Paige and stopped to Toby’s desk to turn on his computer, she stole his chair and started to type something as soon as she went online.   
“Hap, I’ll take your laptop charger, mine is gone!” Toby screamed from her work bench. He didn’t wait for a reply and opened the drawer where she kept what he needed. With a movement of his knee he closed the drawer and noticed the book on her desk.  
“Surviving in an Angry World by Charles F. Stanley”.  
He reached her and put his laptop in charge.  
“Hey, you're reading the book I suggested.” He told Happy and pressed the on button.  
“No, it's a cover, I have a tech journal inside.” She replied still focused on the screen and the research.   
Toby grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat down near her to keep up on the search. “Oh, you made a joke. Nice one, Hap.” He said, starting to type.  
“It happens that maybe your studies have a purpose.” She shot back, clicking vigorously with the mouse.   
“You’re welcome, the doctor is always in for you.”   
“I got a match! It’s a van!” Screamed and interrupted Sly.   
“Oh, and you owe me two coffees and a piece of tart, or it was a sweet bun?” Toby asked then, aiming at the gesture she did when she stole his money from his jeans. “Do you remember how much I had in my pocket?” He demanded with his brows raised.  
She hit him in the chest with a book that was on the desk, then, she came back to totally focus on the screen.   
“I think I need to change pocket next time.” He affirmed then and Happy couldn’t help herself this time, she needed to shut him up.   
“You know when I store my stuff, I know when you store yours.”  
And it worked, because he stared at her with lips parted but with no sound escaping his mouth.  
“Hey fellas!” She screamed with a sly smile. “I got two matches!”

 

  
**4\. Shorthanded**   
After writing down some math, and deciding in which casino Sly and Toby would have gone to bet and play, Paige dragged Happy out of that dirty hotel room, leaving the two men inside, talking about strategies and probabilities.  
“So,” Happy started. “What's bothering?”  
Paige closed the door behind them. “How bad is Toby’s obsession with gambling?” She demanded then.  
Happy snorted in an ironic laugh.   
“I’ll take that as: really bad.” Paige stated. “Okay. You need to go with him to keep him on track.”  
Happy frowned her eyebrows and shook her head in denial. “Oh no, you won't handcuff me to Doc’s easy hand there.”  
“You said he can't be judicious.” Paige reminded. “He needs someone who can keep him down.”  
“I’m not his Jiminy Cricket. His problem, not mine.”  
“It's your problem too Happy, since we're doing this for Walt.” Exclaimed Paige with a tough tone.  
“Okay waitress, listen.” Happy replied with an also tone. “I may have seen too many times the gambler there, but that doesn't mean I’m able to be his Virgil in Hell.”   
Paige opened her mouth to reply but Happy blocked her. “Plus, I need to check the surveillance footage.”  
“Okay, I get it,” said Paige raising both hands in the air. “You don't want to see him in the verge of adrenaline, but... ” She couldn't finish her sentence because Happy reopened the door to enter and leave Paige’s speech out.  
“You ready, bettors?” Happy asked, as Paige rolled her eyes. Sly nodded and rubbed his hands together in anxiety.   
Toby stood up and put his bag to cross his body. “Let's win our O’Boss back.” 

  
  
**5\. Plutonium is Forever**  
“This technology predates my birth.” Exclaimed Toby as Happy and him entered into the old server room.   
“Are we seriously supposed to stop a nuclear meltdown with this junk?” She asked to no one in particular.   
“You are and you will.” They heard from Collins through the screen.  
“He really tests my nerves.” She exclaimed.  
Toby reached her and pressed a button on the keyboard to mute the microphone in the room.  
“Hey.” He said. “Don't let him making you nervous. Just ignore and do the job”.  
She nodded. “I still hate him, and don't trust him.”  
“Me neither,” Toby confessed. “He's a psycho, and if I had the power to lock him in asylum and throw the key, I would.”  
Happy rested both hands on the table to both sides of the old computer.  
“I need to smash something.” She affirmed as Toby gave her a light elbow to her arm. “You can throw a temper tantrum in a few hours, so far, let's avoid us being thrown away by the reactor.”  
Happy looked up at him and nodded. She unmuted the microphone and typed a few codes to check the system and hear what the rest of the team was talking about.   
“Wait.” She exclaimed as Toby fixed his gaze on her. “We have not run a full diagnostic.”

  
  
**6\. True Colors**  
“Go, go, go, go, go!” Screamed Sly through the comms as Happy and Toby started to run away from the wine cellar.  
“Sly! Direction?” Asked Happy, jumping the last two steps.   
“Right! Through the kitchen!”  
Happy turned to her right and pushed the double door to enter into the room that was gladly only half full of people. Toby followed her and jumped a frying pan she accidentally made fall just a second before.  
He slipped into something on the ground but managed to stay balanced, even if a strange guttural sound escaped his mouth.  
Happy turned to him to check if he was okay, but the gesture of not looking to where she was going, made her crashing into a white and gold giant cake.  
“Shit!” She exclaimed as she regained stability and lowered her head to look at the cream now spread on her dress.  
“Not the right time for a snack!” He screamed as he surpassed her and grabbed her elbow to drag her out of the room by passing the secondary entrance.  
As they ran toward the van, Walter and Paige catch up with them.  
“What happened to you, guys?” Paige demanded as soon as she saw their state.   
“We got out through the kitchen, I ran into a giant cake. I don't want to talk about it.” Happy quickly explained as they got into the van.   
She climbed the seat to sit to the driver one and turned on the engine to run away from that place.   
Walter closed the car door behind him as Toby took place behind Happy’s seat.   
“We didn't find the art, but we cloned the phone.” Toby exclaimed, popping out with his head between the two front seats.   
He turned to look at Happy, who was focused on the road. He raised a finger and passed it on her cheek, to steal some cream from her face.   
Happy gave him a quick look with the corner of her eye and put some distance. From the rearview mirror she noticed how he dragged his finger to his mouth and tasted the cream.   
Toby made a sound of pleasure. “Tastes good.” He said then.   
He prolonged his finger once again to steal another bit of cream from her face, but she stopped him by grabbing his finger and turning it upside down.   
“Stop it now, or your nose will match your shirt.”   
  


  
**7\. Father's Day**  
“So if there's even a chance you can end what Ralph's going through, then you do it. That's it, I'm done.” Happy said to Paige. She didn't wait for a reply, she didn't need one. She came back to her desk, fixing her gaze to the shredder.  
She tried to look away, but she repetitively came back to the basket.  
She threw away the hex key and took a few long steps to reach the trash and grab the remains of the papers.  
“Hey happy, can you give me the specifics of the compound of color and toothpaste?” Walter asked while reading some paper. He rose up his face and stared at her. “What are you doing?” He demanded, noticing all the stripes she had in her hands.  
“None of your business.” She shot back.  
“That's what Toby said.”  
“What?”  
“When I asked him why we shouldn’t have emptied the basket.”  
She narrowed her eyes.  
“A few hours ago… okay, nevermind just give me the files.” Walt ended dismissively.  
“Back at you in a few.”  
Walter nodded and headed upstairs to the loft.  
Happy came back to her work bench and left there all the stripes of photos and files, then she looked at Toby’s empty desk.   
  


  
**8\. Risky Business**  
“Let’s move!” Said Happy as Walter was right behind her to leave the loft through the stairs. Paige and Sylvester follow them, but Happy stopped to wait for Toby to put the list away.  
“So,” she started, descending the first steps. “Which ‘Anywhere but here’ were you talking about?” She demanded with fake interest.  
“Ohhh, Miss we have a man to save, is now curious.” He made fun of her, moving in circles his finger in front of her nose.  
She elbowed him, but he didn't say a thing.   
“You're mumbling about the list since then. So, yeah, now I’m curious.”   
They were almost at the end of the stairs when Happy stopped and turned to face him. She was even smaller since she was standing a few steps lower.  
“How many ‘Anywhere but here’ you know?” He asked, understanding her silent question by her expression.  
“Actually, one.” She replied, convinced that there was just a song called like that.   
“Wrong! I can list you at least four songs with the title.”  
“Now you’re a music expert too?”   
He winked, but he missed the last step and jumped to not fall on the ground.   
She laughed as Walter exclaimed that they were ready to leave.  
Happy walked toward her desk when her bag was ready to be picked up and Toby closed his laptop.  
“It's the Duff! Just to say.” He affirmed out loud so that she could hear.   
“Oh, my.” She shot back, glad that the song she knew by that Oklahoma pop rock band, wasn't on the list.  
“You have such weird taste in music.” Happy told him as they approached the back of the garage to the car.   
“I just hear to a lot of stuff. If I like it, I keep it. Easy, Hap.” He explained.  
She entered into the car and he followed her.  
“Yeah, but Hilary Duff. Really, Doc?”  
  
  
  
 **9\. Rogue Element**  
“Hey Hap!” Called Toby, sitting on the table at the center of the garage. “Gimme some things you need.”  
“Like?” She asked back.  
“Like some tools.” He explained. “A set of something you need.”  
“Hey, why don't you ask that to me?” Complained Sly, intervening into the conversation.  
“Why?” Happy demanded again, as Sylvester kept going on listing what he didn't mind having.  
“Homeland will replace that.” Explained Toby.  
“Really?” She exclaimed.  
“Well, technically.” He said.  
“And practically?”  
Toby stopped for a minute. She shrugged her shoulders and came back to check her stuff.  
“Cabe!” Toby screamed.  
“It is a good thing those jerks didn’t steal my blowtorch, or they'd have a real problem.” Happy said to herself as Cabe walked in.  
“Hey, Cabe,” Toby greeted. “I'm completing an inventory of all purloined equipment, and I expect the government to compensate us in full.”  
“Homeland will foot the cost.” Cabe affirmed.  
“Okay, I'm gonna pad this bill a little.”  
  


  
**10\. Talismans**  
A mile east of the main road in normal conditions would have taken her about fifteen, twenty minutes, the most.  
They weren't in normal conditions. Happy swore once again as she felt a pebble under the heel of her left foot.  
“Careful.” Toby told her from her back.  
She moved the foot and kicked the little rock, hissing in the process. She made a half step, half jump, without putting too much weight on her injured ankle.  
“We must be near the rendezvous point.” Toby affirmed, taking a step longer to flank her. “Everything’s okay?”  
She nodded positively.   
“Let me help.” He exclaimed, grabbing one of her arms and passing it around his neck to sustain her weight and help her walking.  
“Not needed, thanks.” She replied and removed her arm. He stopped her and held her limb.  
“I think at this point we are over the damsel in distress who can handle the situation, Hap.”  
He rearranged her arm over his shoulder and started to walk, placing then his arm around her waist to alleviate even more the weight on her distortion.  
Happy admitted that this tetris of limbs, allowed her to walk better and in a quick way, even if she noticed that for Toby, it was uncomfortable.  
He was walking with his back curved ahead, and slightly on the right, to reach her height.  
“Doc,” she exclaimed. “We can't go on like that. It's uncomfortable, for both of us.” She lied.  
He left her hand and she slid her arm away.   
“It's pretty much night, Happy. You can't walk with the risk of placing the bad foot on a pebble and make the situation worse.”   
He was right, but they didn't have any more options.  
“Wait.” He said. “I may have something on my mind.” He informed. After pulling even more up his trousers, he lowered in front of her, offering his back.  
“Nope.” Happy only said, understanding his intentions.  
“C’mon, Hap.” He urged her. “It's dark and we need to hurry. Hide your pride and let me help.” He scolded. “I want to go home.” He said with a begging tone.  
With a sonorous huff, she slid her arms around his neck and he stood up, grabbing her legs in a firm grip.  
“You're heavier than I thought.” Toby exclaimed, starting to walk.  
“Shut up, Mumbo jumbo.”  
“Don't you worry, Grumpy. Your secret is safe with me.”  
  


  
**11\. Revenge**  
“Hey, Happy.” Toby called, slightly touching her elbows with his fingers. “Before leaving for the hospital, can you do me a favor?”   
She looked at him perplexed, but his tone was so serious that she could only agree and nod.  
“We need to go to Sly’s”. He explained. “I need to check which comic books he has and misses.”  
Happy stared, was he demanding her to…   
“Don't worry, I haven't asked you to help me to force his door.” Toby raised his eyebrows in a begging expression. “I have his back keys. Sly gave me those way back, in case he had a panic attack and cannot handle it by himself.” He felt to explain.  
Happy nodded and didn't say anything more than an “Okay.”   
She observed as he thanked her with his eyes and came back to Paige to tell her that they could go ahead. He wasn't asking for a burglar. He was asking emotional support, and she will totally give him all he needed.  
  


  
**12\. Dominoes**  
“Quick as possible. Walt is freaking out.” Recited Toby, reading Cabe’s message on Happy’s phone. “What a news!” He exclaimed then. “I think we all noticed how he got pissed to Sly.”  
“He totally froze.” Happy pointed out, passing with a yellow light. “Oh, c’mon!” She screamed to a slow driver in front of them.  
“We all are worried about the kid.” Toby said, noting also her state. “Specially Paige.”  
“What about her?” Happy asked.  
“Well, we all thought about Ralph, I bet my hat, that I don't have anymore, but still.”  
Happy nodded in agreement, she indeed thought about Ralph. Owen was pretty much his age. The comparison was automatic, and if she did that, Paige couldn't do otherwise.  
She saw Toby’s point.  
“Even if, needed to be say. Ralph is pretty smart himself. He knows how to handle a situation. He’s a small man, but his mind is analytic.” Toby said. “He might be scared as hell, but he can split IQ and EQ.”  
“You're spending so much time with the guy lately.” She noticed and took the last turn before the garage.  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Idiot!”  
Happy killed the engine in front of the door and ran toward the entry, followed by Toby.  
“He’s thirst for knowledge.” He told her, still talking about Ralph. “And I'm an excellent teacher.”  
Happy just glared and grabbed the box full of tools, to empty it right after on her work bench.   
“Find me a u-channel wedge, a quarter-inch thread drive rod, a reinforced shoulder bolt, and three steel lid stays.”

  
  
**13\. Kill Screen**  
“Stab wound, upper abdomen, and there's a severed epiploic artery.” Exclaimed Toby as he entered the ER. “He's gonna need a couple units in the O.R.” He said while the medical team ran toward the surgery room.  
“Oh I'm rocking so much adrenaline right now, my blood is basically Red Bull.” He affirmed.  
“Impressive.” Happy spoke.  
A nurse approached them with some folders and papers in hands. “Are you relatives?” She demanded.  
“Homeland.” Replied Toby. “An agent will be there soon with all the info you need about the guy.”   
“We still need an ICE number to contact until your colleague isn't here.”  
Toby spread an arm to grab the pen that the nurse was offering him, but he stopped as he noticed how dirty his hands were.  
“Sorry,” he apologized. “Do you mind?” He told to Happy, then he spoke to the nurse, to ask where the bathroom was.  
Happy grabbed the paper and started to write down the contact. The nurse thanked her, as she gave her back the folder.  
Toby came back after a few minutes, still rubbing his hands into a paper towel.   
“There’s nothing much we can do.” He said. “Let's go back to the garage.”  
Happy nodded and grabbed the keys from her pocket.   
“Maybe you're not totally Lord Numbnuts.” She said, starting the engine and driving them away.  
“Geez, thanks.” He replied. “You know, a doctor isn't 100% mind. A good 50% is hands.” He raised both hands near his face and Happy briefly look at them, noticing a spot of blood on his sleeve.  
“You stained.” She noticed, aiming with her head.  
He followed her direction and rubbed the spot with a finger. “Shit.”  
“Is the back of the van?” She asked, leaving voluntarily the sentence unfinished.  
Toby turned to the back and scrunched his nose. “You don't wanna know.” He replied.  
“I hate blood.” Happy asserted.   
“Let's hope this mess isn't for nothing.”  
“You did good, I think.” She confessed. “At least he was alive when we arrived at the hospital.”   
Toby nodded.   
“He will probably be okay with the right care.”  
“I think it's the first time I've seen you did such a thing.” Happy affirmed.  
“Saving a life with a tampon and jumper cables?” He demanded ironically. “Nah, I do that every week, twice before Friday.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“You already saw me going all Doc’s mode.”  
“Not like that.” She confessed. “It was indeed impressive.”  
“Dear diary, today I impressed Happy Quinn.” He stated, faking to write on an invisible notebook.  
“Jerk.” She insulted. “Just take the compliment and shut up.”  
  


  
**14\. Charades**  
As the team was talking with the manager to convince him that bring the suspect to the garage was the right thing to do, Toby was snooping around the corridor where he probably shouldn't stay.  
“Aren't you the friend of the lovely paper clip girl?” A voice spoke behind him.  
“Oh, the nice science lady.” He exclaimed.  
“She is.” She replied. “Are you also part of the little tech gang who is arguing with the boss?” She demanded, aiming to Cabe, Walter and the others.  
“Yeah,” he said. “But I’m no tech guy.”  
“Ah, no? Engineering, then?”  
“Behaviorist.”  
She raised her eyebrows in a surprised expression. “Admirable, and quite a new field around here.”  
“I hardly believe you don't have a shrink section here.”  
She laughed. “Oh no, we do. But not this floor. All you can see here are engineers with projects and plans, scientists with nice goggles and sci ops in suit and tie, and I don't even know why I’m telling you this since it's quite classified.”  
“What can I say?” He responded. “Mind is fascinating.”  
She smiled again and Toby mirrored her.  
“Hey, do you want to try one of the prototype pen? I’m totally sure those are way better than your friend paper clips.” She asked.  
Toby raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he loved so much those things to reject the proposal.  
He briefly looked back at the team who was still arguing and talking to some dudes all dressed up.  
“I’m on.” He said. “But my friend there can really open any lock with a paper clip, or a simple nail file. It's actually impressive what she can do with her hands.”

  
  
**15\. Forget Me Nots**  
Paige was still near Walter, watching Bruce finally reunited with Lorraine.   
Cabe approached the driver side of the car as Toby caught up with him to block him.  
Toby pointed to the car door. “Can I drive?” He asked with a hoping expression.   
“Nope.” Cabe simply replied, opening the door and sitting down.  
“That’s not right,” he complained, taking place near Sylvester. “I’m not Happy! I can drive!” He said, but as soon as he ended the sentence, a slap reached his neck.  
“Watch out, Dummy!” Happy exclaimed after having hit him.   
“Happy,” started Sly, turning to her as Paige took place near the mechanic, and Walter on the passenger seat. “He’s not totally wrong.”  
“About what?” Asked Paige.  
“Happy’s driving skills.” Replied Sly.  
“She’s a danger! Motorbike or car it is!” Toby exclaimed, being careful to lower ahead to avoid another smack. “This is fact!”  
“I agree with Toby, sorry Happy. Already told you that you're not going to drive my car again.” Said Paige, opening her eyes widely at the memory of the previous travel to search for Bruce.   
“You don't mind my driving when we have to run away or find someone.” Happy pointed out. “You all.”  
“Wait.” Interrupted Toby, totally turned to face them “Why did she drove your car?”

  
  
**16\. Love Boat**  
“Hey, Ralph. How are you?” Asked Happy when the guy entered into the garage, followed by Toby.  
“Physically perfect, just a little guts problem.” Said Toby.   
“A what?” She demanded then. She left the desk and approached the two of them.  
Toby made a gesture with his head toward Happy and Ralph left his bag on the table, meeting her right after at the center of the room.  
“Happy, can I ask you something?” Ralph said.  
Happy nodded. “Sure thing.” She replied.  
“Are you able to create some fireworks?”  
“A machine to launch fireworks.” Toby specified, intervening into the conversation and placing a hand on Ralph's shoulder.  
“Why?”  
“We have something in mind but we need your help.” Toby explained.  
“Toby.” She said with a scolding tone.  
“It's legal,” he uttered to convince her. “I think.” He added then. “Just help us. Don't you wanna help out little, lovely, genius, Ralphie boy?” He exclaimed with a high-pitched voice, lowering near Ralph and framing his face with his hands.  
“Maybe.” She said. “You,” she pointed to Ralph. “Shoot!”  
  


  
**17\. Going South**  
Sylvester ran away as soon as Walter apologized for how he left them out the interview.   
Paige approached Walter and Toby turned to Happy to push her on her shoulder.   
She complained, looking at him with a bad expression and affectionately elbowing him in the ribs.   
They started to walk to their desks, still leaving space to Elia and his daughter.  
“So,” Toby started. “Kidnapped by a kid, eh?”  
“Caught out of guard.” She replied. “Freed myself quickly, he's just a guy.” She explained. “And he saved my life, at the end.”  
“Speaking of.” Toby sat on his desk. “What do you mean exactly with saving my life?” He demanded, concern in his tone.  
“He beat up who beat me up.” Happy pushed him aside with her shoulder to sit near him.  
He frowned his eyebrows and faced her.   
“Momento.” He exclaimed. “They hit you? Why didn't you tell me? I need to check you, Happy!”  
He stood up and rushed toward the couch were his bag was. “Sorry.” He whispered to Richard and Zoe. “I’ll grab this and…” He said taking the handles and coming back to Happy.  
“It's been hours ago, Doc. I’m okay.” She protested. “I even took a plane and I’m good.”  
“Did you hit your head?” He demanded ignoring her objections. “Eyes on me. Follow the light.” He ordered, turning on the little torch and flashing it on her face.  
She turned away shielding herself.   
“Toby, stop.”   
“Happy,” he said with a firm tone, entering in that doctor mode she liked. “It doesn't matter if minutes or hours passed. I need to check you.”  
She rolled her eyes but she gave up, starting to follow the light.   
 

  
  
**18\. Once Bitten, Twice Die**  
“Hey, Paige,” called Toby, elbowed her to gain her attention. “Good work.”  
She rose up her head from the report she was filling on their travel back.  
“Thank you, Toby.” She replied, grateful for the compliment.  
“You did well in understanding what it was needed to avoid the fight,” he explained. “You used your knowledge and you read their story instead of their microexpressions and attitude.”  
“I hope my knowledge is enough to pass the exam.” She replied.   
“You will.” Intervened Sylvester, popping out from the back seat.  
“Thank you, Sly.” She turned to him and gave him a smile. “Cabe told me you two have been tough too.”   
Sylvester lowered his head and Toby fixed his hat.   
“You should have seen him when he jumped on Mikko to cover his head.” Sly declared. “The intentions were there.”  
“The window too.” Interrupted Toby. He placed both hands on his back. “Ah, my spleen still hurts.” He complained.  
“But, the position you took against that doctor to save Walter was badass.” Paige said to Toby. “Bad guy mood, suits you.”  
Toby flexed his arm to show his muscle and started to laugh, followed by Paige.  
Happy, seated near Sylvester in the back seats, fixed her gaze on Toby and his smile, trying to act casual as she totally agreed with Paige.

  
  
**19\. Young Hearts Spark Fire**  
As they walked through the wood with the fire at their back, Toby took a moment to stretch his back and check on the injured girl.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.  
She nodded. “Okay.” She only said, keeping walk with the help of her friend.  
Toby ran a hand to his forehead. “Gosh. This is hotter than the place of my last birthday.”  
“No way, Doc.” Happy told him. “That place was Hell in L.A.” She said.   
He raised his eyebrows in agreement and began to walk again.  
“I actually don't know when your birthday is, Toby.” Stated Paige, a few steps ahead.   
“Last week of August.” He replied. “The…” He was about to say the day, but the injured girl called him and he rushed toward her to check her ankle.  
“The?” Paige said out loud, but she needed to lower her voice to not cough.   
“Don't worry, Paige.” Exclaimed Happy. “He won't miss the chance to remember you when, and I quote: ‘the greatest world behaviorist came to fill our lives’.”   
  


  
**20\. Crossroads**  
“Hey, Happy, you’ve been brave earlier!” Exclaimed Paige as Cabe and Sly first entered into the camper.   
“I did worse.” Happy replied.   
“Agree.” Intervened Toby, behind them.  
“Well,” Paige stated. “Since I met you, this one was the most dangerous, in my opinion.” Paige climbed the two steps and entered.  
Toby kept the door open as Happy took a step to the first rung.  
“Once, she jumped out of a plane without a parachute without knowing where she could land and if she could land.” Remembered him.   
“To repair to one of your mistakes, if only you hadn’t let the rope escape.” Happy specified, taking place in the driver seat.  
“Or that time she ran on a train, literally, because…” He said again to remember another dangerous moment.   
“Because Walter got stuck and someone needed to free him.” She finished.   
Toby approached a seat and sat near Sly. “Wow, how is that possible that is never your fault?” He demanded then, with a slight accusatory tone.   
“Because it wasn't my fault, duh?” Happy replied with a tough voice.  
“Here you have Miss Quinn, the woman who never makes mistakes.” Presented Toby, like if she was a celebrity.  
“You're the last person who can talk about mistakes, Toby.”  
“Guys,” Intervened Cabe, but they kept bickering and ignoring him. “Guys!” He screamed again, and this time they stop talking and looked at him. “Thank you. Now stop being childish and…”  
“And just for once, I agree with Toby.” Exclaimed Walter, closing the door behind him. “It wasn't my fault Happy, you actually…”  
“Ohh, Walter!” Scolded him Paige, as they start to bicker again.  
  


  
**21\. Cliffhanger**  
“We have a job to do.” Exclaimed Walter.  
“This is my job!” Replied back Paige, leaving her spot to follow Cabe outside.  
“Ehm, Walt…” Tried to intervene Toby, but Walter closed him out. “Calm Sarah.” Walt said to him.  
Toby didn't nod, but grabbed the phone to talk to the scientist. Saving her and the others was more important right then.  
“Sarah! Hi! I’m doctor Curtis,” he started. “Sarah, are you with me?” He asked when she didn't reply.  
“Yeah.” She shot back between tears, still at the door to the freedom.  
“Okay Sarah, you already know we can help, but we need you to take a big breath and stay calm.” He gestured to Happy to come closer.   
She approached him and he grabbed her waist to look at her clock.   
“I’ll breath with you. Now, air in and keep it.” He explained, then he looked down at the watch. “Release.”   
He saw Sarah through the screen doing what he said to her.   
“Perfect. Let's take another one.” He ordered. “Good. How are you feeling?”  
“Scared and, oh my God, Jim.” She cried, covering her mouth with her hands.  
“No, no, no, no, Sarah.” Toby uttered. “Talk to me. Tell me what are you thinking right now, and breathe.”  
Sarah took another breath.  
“J-Jim…” She only said and took some air in. “He just died in front of me and I couldn't do anything.” She sobbed, but she contained herself. “He collapsed on the ground, he couldn't breathe, he was begging for air with his eyes.” She took a pause. “I know his expressions, he didn't want to scary me more than I was, but… but I know him and now he's gone and I was behind that glass and I couldn't do anything to free him. I tried to break it, I tried. I tried.” She started to cry again. None, Happy or Sylvester had the courage to emit a sound. Happy looked at Toby which head was pointed to the ground.  
“I saw the air being sucked away from him. I saw life abandoning him and I was so powerless, it's my fault.”   
“Sarah,” Said Toby, even if his voice wasn't firm as before. “If something like that ever happened to you, you would want Jim blame himself about something he didn't have guilt?”  
He saw her shook her head.  
“I know this is pointless, but it's not your fault, and if you help us, if you have courage, we can catch the mad man who's doing all this. You can save yourself and all the people in there.”  
She stood up from her position and dried her tears. “Okay.” She said.  
Toby released the breath he was holding and Happy found herself doing the same.  
“Guys,” exclaimed Sly. “I have news!”  
  


  
**22\. Postcards from the Edge**  
“Do you know what this badge means?” Asked them the policeman.  
“That you got "D"s in high school?” Replied instinctively Happy.  
“Actually, I have a better solution.” The police officer said. “Ryan. Arrest them.” He ordered to an agent.  
“Wait! What?” Almost screamed Toby, taking a step back from them. “That man needs us, you can't arrest us.” But his complaint was useless. The officer grabbed his shoulder and turned him to handcuff his wrists.   
Another officer was doing the same to Happy who was even more reluctant and was physically fighting him.   
“That's what you do when you don't want to face the truth.” She exclaimed.  
“You're making things worse,” Toby scolded her. “Just shut up!” Then he turned to the officer who was pushing him toward the car. “Keep calm guy, you're hurting.”  
“Come, get in the car.” The agent said as he pushed in Toby’s head.  
“Sly! Call Cabe” Screamed Happy. “Track him down!” She said to him, as the officer made her enter and closed the car door.  
“I'll admit,” She said to Toby. “Paige would have handled this better.”  
“Ah, you don't say.” He replied with a huff. “Well done, Happy. Now we're stuck in a car with Walt’s life at risk.”  
“Not my fault if those men can't handle the situation.” She protested.   
“You insulted them!” Toby pointed out.  
“You didn't seem so upset when I praised you being smart even when you're sleeping.” Happy exclaimed, turning toward him.  
“Because that's true!” He faced her as she did a sentence before.  
“Yeah, you say.” She looked at the ceiling.  
“We need to get out of here.” He said then.  
“We can't, there’s no way we can free ourselves with no tools.” She made him notice.  
“Don't you have a hidden knife or a screwdriver?” Toby demanded.  
“I wasn't prepared for this, we were looking for Walt, I didn't expect a catastrophe.”   
“So, now, what do we do?” Toby asked, resting his head on the backseat.  
“We wait.” Happy simply replied.  
  
  
  



	2. Season Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again! Those drabbles are shorter, but season two was a bit hard to write. It was such a roller coaster for Quintis, but I did it! Aaaand it's here! Hope you'll like it and let me know if you pictured something different, if you liked one in particular! But mostly, enjoy!  
> QC

**1\. Satellite of Love**  
“Just keep plunging.” Happy stated after Toby pointed out again her detachment toward their date-situation.  
Toby kept pushing the bandage against her eye without hurting her more than the fluid was doing.   
He shifted a bit closer to change position of his fingers on the cotton wool when the radio they were using to communicate emitted some disturbing sound.  
With his free hand, Toby grabbed it and placed it between his chest and arm, to rotate the level of the channel.   
“It's Paige.” He said, placing the radio back.   
“And it seems a bit personal, Toby.” Happy pointed out. “Turn it off.”  
“Shhh.” He hushed her.   
“It's the second time today, would you like to stop to eavesdrop? Get a life, weirdo.” She exclaimed.  
“It's not listening in, they are on comms. If they talk, we hear.” He explained like if it was normal doing such a thing.  
“They weren't on comms this morning in the loft.” She made him notice.   
“Who was right next to me when Paige was in the loft? Oh, look. You!”  
She opened her mouth to protest but Toby hushed her to hear better what Paige was saying. He grabbed the radio and moved it closer to his ear.   
He wide opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, placing his thumb on the spot he needed to push to talk.  
“Don't you dare.” Happy threatened him. She prolonged her arm to grab the radio, but he turned to avoid her.  
“Toby.” She exclaimed again, but he totally ignored her.   
He pushed the button and brought the radio near his mouth. “I agree as well. We can hear you.”  
  
  
  
 **2\. Cuba Libre**  
As soon as Happy’s rolled body shattered the water, Toby’s one jumped out with a loud sound of joy.   
He raised both arms in the air before starting to swim toward the beach, even if Sly’s impact made him stop.  
“It has been years since I did such a dive.” Toby exclaimed with a way too excited tone.  
“I’ve lost years doing such a dive.” Shot back Sly, after a cough.  
“C’mon Sylvester, it was fun!” Toby told him, and this time he started to swim to the beach.  
“Nope. Not at all, Toby. Oh, boy. I can barely float.” Sly complained.  
“Kid,” Intervened Cabe. “Slam those legs and move those arms, we don't have time to waste.”   
Happy took a big breath and started to swim underwater, moving away of a few meters and surpassing Toby.  
“What an impressive voluntary apnoea.” Toby noticed when she emerged. “What else can you do underwater?”  
She moved a hand on the water, and splashed him right in the face.  
Toby started to complain, but she didn't care much, and she came back to swim toward the shore.  
  
  
  
 **3\. Fish Filet**  
“Uh,” Toby started. “Sylvester, you and I are about to have a very uncomfortable conversation.” He said.  
“W-what do you mean exactly?” Sylvester replied back, lowering his voice, since his pitch went high.  
“You need to make yourself beaten up.” Toby explained. “Not too badly, but bad enough to end up in the infirmary.”  
“Oh, no, no, no. I’m not liking our lasts missions, guys.” He complained.  
“Is the faster way, Sly.” Intervened Happy.  
“Can we find a fast but painless expedient?” Sylvester asked, even if he already knew the answer.  
“Do you remember what I told you about risks?” Demanded Toby.  
“No.”  
“Sylvester.”  
“Yeah, but no.”  
Toby passed a hand to his forehead, he needed to calm him and convincing him to do what they needed to save three people.  
“Sly, listen to me.” Toby tried. “I know you since you were sixteen and you lived in a crappy hotel room.”   
Toby saw Sylvester nod through the security cameras.   
“Do you remember the week after?” He asked and Sly nodded again. “Good. You said it was the most courageous thing you ever did. False. I’ve seen you doing far worse.”   
“You jumped out of a plane just a few weeks ago.” Happy remembered.  
Toby gave her a thumb up.  
“Exactly.” He said then. “What is a punch compared to the risk of a jump without a parachute?”  
Sylvester fixed his glasses, he didn't seem full convinced, but he didn't say anything either against the idea.   
“Oh, boy. Am I really doing this?”  
“Yep. Now, go out,” Toby encouraged him. “And kick some criminal butt!”  
  
  
  
 **4\. Robots**  
Walter wasn't a human calculator like Sylvester, but he could say that about six minutes passed since Cabe left for the surface.  
A few hits came from the crew in the other section.  
“They ask if we got news.” Happy translated. “I wish we could say yes.”  
“When did you learn Morse Code?” Walter asked her. Last time they faced a Morse, only two members of the team knew it and Happy wasn't one of them.  
“I only understand a few things.” She replied. “Toby taught me that.”   
“Is he a marine?” The captain demanded.  
“Who? Toby?” She chuckled. “He’s a shrink.”  
“Behaviorist.” Corrected her Walter.   
“Isn't he the guy who needs to catch and send us the things on the list you wrote?”  
Happy nodded.  “He is.”  
“He's more than a shrink if he knows the mechanics.” The captain pointed out.  
“Right. Happy?” Intervened Walter. “Does he know where to find everything?”  
“Nope.” She replied. “But he knows where my dad’s body shop is.”   
  
  
  
**5\. Super Fun Guys**  
“Sly.” Said Walter to the screen of the tablet. “Now?” He pointed with his head to the costumes placed on the chair.  
“Okay,” Sly replied with excitement. “Walter, you're Super Fun Guy!”   
Toby searched for the blue and yellow suit between the pile of lycra and capes. He knew that one.   
He grabbed the dress and threw it to Walter, with chicken and accessories included.  
“Whimsical Boy for Cabe. It's the blue school uniform, yep, that one. And the red and yellow onesie for Paige, Zany Zoe!” Ordered Sly.  
Toby found them and passed the costumes to Paige, who handed the uniform to Cabe.  
“I want the green one!” Exclaimed Toby.  
“No you won't.” Replied Sylvester. “That's Patty Prankestein.”  
“Where’s the problem?” Toby demanded, lowering in front of the camera. “A tall skinny man can't play a prankgirl?”  
“She has a skirt.” Sly explained. “And the dress is backless.”  
“Aaaand it's perfect for Happy.” Toby ended, turning around and giving the dress to the mechanic. “It's a great day for your legs.”  
“Such a joy.” She affirmed ironically.   
“That leaves The Giggler for you, Toby.”   
Toby raised the orange onesie with the printed mouths, in front of his eyes.   
“The ridiculous one!” He exclaimed.  
“Well, that suits you perfectly.” Happy said, then she patted his shoulder and turned to go change her clothes.  
  
  
  
 **6\. Tech, Drugs, and Rock 'n Roll**   
Walter started to run toward the stairwell to climb down and reach the main room. Toby and Happy were right behind him, but as soon as they started to descend, Toby needed to stop.   
He lowered ahead and, resting his hands on his knees, he started to cough.   
“Take it slow, Toby.” Exclaimed Happy, surpassing him in the descent and catching up with Walter who was already a few flights down.  
“Hey O’Brien,” she called at his back. “Don't you dare doing something like that again.” She poured out.   
“Not now, Happy.” He replied.  
“Yes now, Walter.” She said. “You want to risk your life? Be my guest. But don't you ever try to momentary kill one of us for a whim of yours. You decided to risk his life because you had a plan and you failed. Open your eyes Walter. Not everything is about you.” She was a river in flood. “You would never, have done that if Paige had been there.” She uttered.  
“I’m sorry?” He asked in disbelief. “You're mad because it was Toby. You didn't seem so upset when it happened to Sly in prison.”  
“Fight me over this O'Brien, c’mon.” Happy stopped and spread her arms to state even more her sentence, but at that moment Toby ran toward them, surpassing her and following Walter into the room.  
The discussion might be over now, but it wasn't over for good.  
  
  
  
 **7\. Crazy Train**  
“Better hurry if you want to catch that train.” Screamed Happy. “Couldn't help myself.” She apologized then, parking to the other side of the street as Walter was running toward the crazy train.  
“Hey Cabe,” she called on the comms. “The psychotic?”  
“Back room. He's playing with some tools he said may help us.” Cabe replied back.  
“Psychotic, not psychiatrist!” She explained.  
“My mistake.” He affirmed. “Making him talk right now.”  
She heard a sound of something hitting something else, probably Cabe with the guy.  
She jumped off the car and rounded it to rest her body to the hood.   
“Walt’s in!” Sly informed through the comms.  
Happy moved her fist in a gesture of victory, then another metallic thud reached her ears.  
“Doc, is that you?” She exclaimed.  
“Sly?” Toby’s voice spoke. “I hope you like puzzles because your little missile might have become one of them.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Have I ever told you about Rhonda Duffy?” Toby asked her.  
“Ugh, no?” She honestly replied.  
“Good. Hope you’ll never meet her.” He wished.  
“Are you…”  
“Mixing my knowledge of mind and fear with her really convincing ways? Yes.” Toby exclaimed.  
Another thud.   
“Oh, Happy. I may have found the pincers you lent me like, five years ago.”  
She was about to reply, but she shut up when someone from the train spoke.  
“We cut off the bad guy's access, we can drive the train.” They all heard through the comms.  
“Hey, you guys might not have enough time to get that firewall down. You've been burning up track for way too long. The gearbox can go at any moment.” Happy automatically said to Walter and Ralph. “Cabe, I think our best bet is for you to find whoever's controlling that train.”  
  


  
**8\. Area 51**  
“Paige.” Toby exclaimed, abandoning himself on the couch. “Can I give you my report tomorrow?”   
“No.” She replied, rising up her gaze.  
“Can you fill my report?” He asked then.  
“Not a chance.” She said.  
“Can Happy fill it?” He tried as last chance.  
“No way, slacker.” Happy exclaimed, throwing him a ball made of paper.  
“Just make it double, we’ve been together the whole mission.” Toby pointed out. “Just add a bit of disappointment toward my phone.” He affirmed. “And JFK.”  
“No, Toby.” Happy shot back. “I have stuff to do.”  
“Pretty please?” He begged. “You destroyed my phone. You owe me this.”  
Happy clicked on the pen to close it and gifted one of her bad gaze to Toby.   
“Paige.” she called, approaching the center of the room and handing her the files. “Night people.” She greeted then, grabbing her bag and heading toward the back.  
“Thank you, Happy.” Screamed Toby. “You're a true friend.”  
Paige stood up and stacked some paper. “I need to talk to Walter.” She informed. “Toby, the report. On my desk. Before I come down.” She ordered.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He said, standing up and doing the military greeting. “But first. Ferret Bueller?” He called. “Where are you?”  
“I won't have the report tonight.”  
  


  
**9\. US vs. UN vs. UK**  
As Walter and Paige left to visit Megan after coming back from New York and the U.N. meeting, Toby decided to reach out to Ray to personally thank him for his help.  
He may be a weirdo, but he turned out to be a resource and without him the case would have been even more complicated.  
“Hey Ray,” Toby called, meeting him halfway between Paige’s desk and the kitchen. “Good work with the translation. Thanks for the help.”   
“No problem, bro,” Ray replied, patting Toby’s chest. “Whoa, you really look like a MI6 badass.”  
He looked at Toby up and down from head to toe. The black suit and tie combined with the pose he had acquired while he was talking, made him appear as a smart trained secret agent.  
Toby removed his hands from his pockets and twirled, fixing then the collar of his shirt.  
Ray raised his Rubik's Cube like he was a toastmaster and turned to go back to the trailer. In the movement, he smashed into Happy who saw the whole scene and was clearly scrutinizing Toby as he was walking to his desk.  
“You're ogling.” Ray told her, and she shot him back a deadpan expression. “It seems like you want to jump on him.” He stated.  
Happy faced him.  
“I will jump on you and you'll become a panda if you don't shut up, misfit.”  
She used that tone Ray was terrified to hear, and he disappeared into the back of the garage. Happy shot another quick glance at Toby who was loosening his tie, she wasn't used to seeing him all dressed up, but she didn't mind the view.  
  
  
  
 **10\. Arrivals and Departures**  
“Look at that.” Toby exclaimed as Happy started to wake up.   
He checked once again the crying newborn then he stood up and ran to Happy.  
“Hey there. Are you okay?” He asked.  
“The baby.” She only said, still on her knees.  
“Little Aashna’s fine.” He shifted to allow her to see the new family made of three. “See? Happily crying in her mother’s arms.”  
Toby offered her a hand and she took it to stand up.  
She removed the cap from her hair and the gloves from her hands, and Toby did the same.   
“It worked.” She affirmed.  
“It worked.” He confirmed.  
“And you helped to give birth to a child.” She pointed out with a quite surprise tone.  
“Yeah, now I can remove it from my bucket list.”   
She threw off the apron and opened the jacket she previously closed up to the neck.  
“How are you feeling?” Toby asked.  
“Good.” She replied with a nod, to confirm even more her statement.  
“Doctor Curtis,” called the father of the little girl as he approached them. “Thank you so much!” He exclaimed, grabbing Toby’s hand and shaking it with energy. “I can't explain how grateful I am.”  
Toby smiled and reciprocated the handshake.  
“Good thinking comparing human body to a machine,” Toby told Happy when the man came back to his family. “Shame that courage daddy there didn't think the same.”  
“I took inspiration from your rocket speech to Walt.” She confessed. “It is somehow like that.”  
“At least we agree on this.” He stated, then he grabbed his phone that started to ring.  
“Paige!” He exclaimed, taking the call. “Are you all okay?”  
Happy noted as his face shifted in a sad expression. He lowered his head as he pronounced a low okay, and hung up.  
“It's Megan.” He started. “She's gone.” He finished.  
“Oh.” Happy was only able to say.  
“Paige told me the staff is unlocking the doors, they will be here soon, so we can reach them.”  
She nodded and Toby looked back at the little newborn.   
The mother met his gaze and exclaimed a mute “thank you.”  
He nodded and smiled, then he looked back at Happy.  
“A life, for a life, maybe it's true.”  
  
  
  
 **11\. The Old College Try**  
“I still wanted to go to a dance.” Toby still complained after Sylvester’s lovely speech.   
“Oh, come on, mopey.” Happy scolded him. “I'll give you a lift.”  
They started to walk side by side along the street to Happy’s car. Toby’s expression was still a bit disappointed as he looked around them to all those young people living what he lived when he was too young to enjoy it.  
“If that makes you feel better, I’ve never been to a prom, or a ball.” Happy said, breaking the silence.   
“Too frivolous to go?” He demanded.  
“Too rebellious to be invited.” She corrected.  
“Well,” he said. “No one wants to go to a prom with a five and more years younger boy. Mostly when you are almost 20 and he’s 14.”  
He lowered his head and kicked a pebble on the path.  
“Were you afraid of the big environment around you?”  
“Oh, no. The other way round, they were afraid of me. They felt threatened by a young man able to memorize and remember every med book and who was able to trace their profiles in a few minutes. They called me Sherlock, and not in an appreciative way.” He confessed.  
“Anyway, college’s done, the case’s closed and we didn't have the time of our lives.” Toby scrunched his nose. “The worst part about tonight is Wimpy Jerkhead was right about me.” He finished. “I just want to go home.”  
  
  
  
 **12\. Dam Breakthrough**  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Nothing.” Happy replied, driving through the pouring rain of December.  
“Have you some regret?” Demanded Sly, still smiling at the thought of Megan.  
“No.” She shot back with a quick response.   
“Not even Toby?” Sylvester risked.  
“No.” She replied with a thought tone this time, sign that she didn't want to go on with the topic.  
“He was mumbling a song a few days ago,” Sly informed her but she didn't say a thing, so he went on with his monologue. “And when I asked what it was, he just dismissed me, but I think his face turned red.”  
“His circulatory system works.” Happy shot back this time.  
“I thought you would fill my curiosity since you were tapping the same rhythm with your finger on the desk yesterday.” He pointed out then, with a smile on his face.  
Happy’s eyes were still focused on the road.  
“I don't remember that. It must have been a coincidence.” She exclaimed.   
“Yeah, sure. It can happen sometimes, if you have a song stuck to your heart.”  
  
  
  
 **13\. White Out**  
Happy woke up alone in the tent she was sharing with Toby. They had been the last ones to go to sleep, being in front of the fire together had been so relaxing that they didn't want to leave.  
She sat up and grabbed her jacket, she was still half asleep to understand if it was cold, or she was still cold.  
She opened the tent’s zip, but she stopped when she heard voices whispering. One was clearly Toby, and the other one... “I know the feeling.” … Sly.   
“It's oppressive. It crushes you.” Sylvester was saying, and Toby nodded. “But it's over.” Toby replied, sighing.  
Sly patted his back a few times. “What you did was reckless, stupid and with a high percentage of dead.” Sylvester said. “But for what it worth, I think you did the right thing.” He confessed.   
Toby passed a hand through his hair, but Sly’s words made him look back at the now gone fire.   
“I know you said you wanted to leave her space and try to get over, and I know I’m no behaviourist, but what you said earlier, it doesn't sound at all like someone who wants to get over her.”  
Toby nodded and stood up, patting Sylvester’s shoulder. “I know, pal.” He stated. “I’m screwed.”  
  


  
**14\. Sun of a Gun**  
Ralph nodded for the third time in a few minutes. “I got it, Happy!” He exclaimed with a tone that if his mother had heard it, she would have punished him.  
“You sure?” Happy asked again.  
Ralph raised a finger in front of his face and started to list all the things he needed to do. From the beef barley, to Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, passing through the tea.  
“Okay, good.” She finally said after checking.   
“Happy we need to leave now.” Called Paige. Happy grabbed her backpack and closed her jacket. “Okay, kid. I’ll give you everything when I’m back.” She promised. Ralph made an affirmative gesture with his head, followed by a low, “Copy that.”  
Happy ruffled his hair and started to walk toward the door. “Good luck.” She wished before leaving.   
  
  
  
**15\. Da Bomb**  
“Happy, Kovelsky's?” Toby demanded.  
“You buying?” Happy replied, a sign of lightness in her voice.  
“No. Got to return the satellite dishes.” He said, and he was sure that Paige shot him a bad look.  
“I'll grab the van around back.” Happy exclaimed, starting to walk toward the back entrance. “But you better remove that ballistic gel from your jeans.” She pointed out approaching him.  
“I don't have ballistic gel on.” He started to complain, but she scraped her index on his leg and showed him her sticky finger. “Yeah, I have ballistic gel on my jeans.”  
“How can I remove this?” Toby demanded, then he looked down to the spot on his trousers and tapped the finger on the gel, to verify how really dirty it was.   
“Don't ask me.” Happy stated. “Not a clue. Usually it's not sticky and you can peel it off.”  
“That's because the explosion changed the Bloom degree.” Said Toby, grabbing a piece of paper and starting to rub it to the gel. “I believe it's around 150 Bloom, or we burn it or we refrigerate it.”  
Then he looked up at her with a questioning expression. “Talking about refrigerators. Why did you keep the D12 into the piano?”  
Happy handed him another piece of paper.  
“None of your business.”  
“It's dangerous Happy!” He pointed out. “It could explode anytime!”  
“No one plays that piano.” She made him notice.  
“I play that piano.” Toby threw the paper into the trash and grabbed one of the satellite dish, his jeans were ruined at this point.  
“You can't play the piano, Toby”  
“You say so.” He stated. “I plunk. Tomayto, tomahto.”  
  
  
  
 **16\. Fractured**  
Sitting on the couch right in front of Happy, Toby was wrapping shrink wrap around his ankle and the cream he put on it. It didn't hurt anymore, he had been even able to run and jump, but he still took a distortion.  
“How’s that?” Happy demanded, shifting to be closer to him.   
“Pretty good, actually. It isn't a bad injury.” He replied, moving his feet on the left and then right. “What a day.” He exclaimed then, resting his head on the back of the couch. “I’m tired.”  
“Really, Doc?” She asked, raising only an eyebrow in a sly expression.   
“Not too tired.” He corrected himself raising a hand and placing his thumb and index a few millimeters away, to state even more how tired he was. “Just a little bit.”  
“Good.” She replied patting his bare thigh with her hand.  
He lowered ahead to kiss her but the door rang and Toby stood up to check who it was.   
“It’s Walter!” He murmured after watching from the peephole. “And I’m in my pants.” He almost screamed with his voice so low that he emitted a weird sound.  
“Yeah, you're home, and it's late, and you're tired.” Happy whispered back, shifting to the left side of the couch so that the door could shield her sight. “Go!”  
Toby grabbed the handle and opened the door with such vehemence that he almost showed Happy, but he was quick to reclose it so that the wood rested against his shoulder.  
“Hey, Walter.”  
  
  
  
 **17\. Adaptation**  
“Let's get out of here before you get fired.” Happy exclaimed walking toward the back.  
“Yep.” Toby replied, quickly following her. “Hey,” he stopped her. “You want some cotton candy?”  
“Not now, Doc.” She scolded him, but he stole the little stick that Sly was making with Ralph anyway.  
They protested, but Toby looked at them and shrugged. “Sorry, Pals. Need to go.” Then he ran away to catch up with Happy.  
“I feel heavier.” Toby confessed as he sat on the passenger seat of Happy’s truck.  
“You're eating pure sugar, it goes to your head.” She said locking her seatbelt. Toby looked at her with a bad glare, for once.  
“I was talking about us,” He told her. “And the job.”   
“Explain.” She ordered.  
“Well, we all know that between the two of us, O’Boss would have made me fly away. You're too precious for the team.”  
“Really, Toby?” She demanded with an annoyed tone. She knew well this state of mind of his. “We’re all on the same page here.” He looked up at her but he didn't seem too convinced. “Just a reminder. While Walt can totally do some mechanic tricks, he’s not able to save a life giving instructions via phone.”  
“Yeah, you can use a doctor sometimes.”  
Happy’s phone notified her a message and she read it before turning on the engine to head home.  
“Walt will kill you tomorrow.” She exclaimed.  
Toby took a bite and laughed behind the pink cloud of sugar, understanding what the message and the content were for.  
“You're an idiot, Toby!”  
“For buying all those things?”  
“For not buying something mechanical I can play with.” Happy stated.  
He mumbled and prolonged toward her, raising an eyebrow and using a mellow tone, he demanded, “Can I make up to you?”  
“Maybe.” She replied before leaving a kiss on his lips and engaging the first gear.  
  
  
  
 **18\. The Fast & The Nerdiest**  
As soon as the car doors closed and Cabe drove them away, Happy turned toward Toby, seated to her left.  
“Are you okay, Doc?” She demanded, concern in her eyes. She didn't want to show her affection in front of the bad guys, but she didn't have the chance to check on him since they escaped.   
Toby nodded and passed the back of his hand on the spot that the guy hit with the stock of the gun.  
He flinched. It wasn't bleeding, but touching it provoked pain.   
She reached him, grabbed his face between her hand and examined his forehead. She caressed the spot with her finger to check if there was a cut and a hiss escaped his mouth.   
“You’ll become a unicorn, but you'll be fine.” She stated and shifted back to her seat.  
“We got to haul ass over to that refrigerated storage facility and secure it.” Told Cabe to Sly through the comms.  
“I’d like to have something refrigerated on my head, right now.” Toby complained, then he looked to Happy. “Are your hands cold?”  
“What a mystic creature you are.” She said.  
  
  
  
 **19\. Ticker**  
“Whatever.” Exclaimed Walter leaving the garage and the team behind him, as Toby drowned once again his finger into the butter.   
“Ralph, add me two points because I was right about O’Boss there.” Toby said with his mouth full.  
“Toby!” Happy hit his stomach with the back of her hand, scolding him for talking with food in his mouth.  
“What?” He demanded innocently. “I was, indeed, right.”  
Happy rolled her eyes and stole the jar from his hands.   
“Are you hungry, honey bee?” Toby asked, then he lowered in front of her face. She looked up at him when she felt his gaze on her.  
“You're not gonna kiss me with that mouth.” She warned him. “Go clean yourself.”  
He scrunched his nose.  
“Eat something else,” She added. “Or drink some water. Or disinfect yourself.”  
“Okay, I get it.” He exclaimed, starting to walk toward the kitchen. “You don't like peanut butter, no need to be catastrophic, love.”  
  
  
  
 **20\. Djibouti Call**  
Toby stood up from the piano, still stunned by the kiss. He removed his bag from his shoulder and threw it toward the center table as he approached Happy’s workbench.  
“I’m an idiot.” He exclaimed, sitting on the chair.   
Happy kept working, collecting the items she needed at home to finish some projects.  
Toby passed her a bag with screws of various dimensions and she thanked him with her gaze.  
“If you're waiting for me to disagree with you, then you are in for a long night.” She pointed out.   
He shook his head.   
“I wanted to propose another rush of adrenaline for the long night.” Toby murmured. “You and I.” He specified. “At home.” He finished with a raised eyebrow.  
“But.” He said out loud then, turning to his left. “Sylvester is just behind the shelf. Right Sly?”  
Sylvester’s head popped out between the boxes on the shelves, a regretful expression on his face.  
“Sorry guys. Didn't mean to eavesdrop.” Sly apologized. “I heard the piano and I thought something fell. Couldn't imagine that was a someone, and not a thing.”  
Happy fixed her gaze on Sly, still hidden, as Toby stood up and grabbed her bag to head home.   
“Are you gonna watch us from there, or?” Happy demanded. She crossed her arms and took a step closer to Toby.  
“Oh boy, no. Sorry. Bye.” Exclaimed Sly, starting to run awkwardly to his desk and making fall a few items in the process.  
Happy shook her head and laughed.  
“So…” Whispered Toby near her ear.   
“Yep.” Happy replied. “Let's go.”  
  
  
  
 **21\. Twist and Shout**  
Toby slid to her, but she blocked him, resting a hand on his chest and pointing with her head to the people in the room.  
No one was actually watching them, and they were covered by the several shelves and columns, but everyone at Scorpion had a high level of snooping other people’s business.  
Happy took the backup fedora from Toby’s head and placed it near their faces, to shield themselves from indiscreet looks. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged him closed to her.   
“Thinking about that, nevermind the break from the hat.” She said.  
He raised his eyebrows at her brilliant but simple idea and lowered to kiss her like he wanted to do just a few moments earlier.  
“Guess we have ourselves a lawyer.” Exclaimed Paige.  
“Where are Happy and Toby?” Asked Walter, lowering ahead to watch at Toby’s empty desk.   
Sylvester coughed and pointed toward Happy’s work bench. “Behind the hat.”  
Walter put on the expression he made when something was embarrassing and fixed his gaze on Sly as Paige moved to cover Ralph’s view. “Are they…?” Walt demanded.  
“Annoying the heck out of each other?” Sly rhetorically replied. “Yeah.” He confirmed.  
  
  
  
 **22\. Hard Knox**   
“Well, those diamonds could be perfect for an engagement ring.”  
Sly coughed in his food, almost choking himself.  
“Toby,” he whispered. “You want her to discover everything?” He demanded, fixing his glasses.  
“Don't you worry, pal. Just give me the exact size, I’ll do the rest.” Toby replied.   
Sylvester nodded. “First step is on you, Toby.”  
Since Toby told Sylvester about the idea of proposing, the mathematical genius kept repeating him what he needed to do to secretly earn the silhouette of Happy’s finger, but Toby couldn't maintain the cat in the bag and kept talking about marriage.   
“I know, I know. Just focus on the math. I got the nut and the masterwork.”  
“Toby…” Sly called with a scared tone. “Haven’t you kept a diamond, right?” He asked terrified. “Right?” But Toby started to walk away with a dismissal gesture of his hand, approaching the table where Happy was drinking a beer.   
“Toby! Toby!” Almost screamed Sly. “We’re going to be court-martialed.”  
  
  
  
 **23\. Chernobyl Intentions**  
“All for you, engineer of my heart.” Exclaimed Toby, picking up his ringing phone. “Hope you left me some chocolate.”  
“How bad did you made his situation, Doc?” He heard Happy saying through the phone.  
“You all really have such faith in me. Thank you guys.” Toby replied, falsely offended.  
“Okay, then.” She affirmed. “How's going?”  
“I screwed him.” He confessed. “But no more than he already was.” Toby shifted on the chair on which he was waiting. “He showed how crazy with murdering instincts he is.”  
“What has he done?”  
“Nothing more than jumping on the table, shouting some, I kill you, around.” He shrugged his shoulders, like if it was normal doing such a thing. “The judge understood his conditions, but Collins still has a few points to his side. So, we wait.”  
“Toby,” she said with a slight tone of concern. “Don't put him against you. He's mad as a hatter.” She conveyed. “And dangerous.”  
“Don't worry, my love, he's in custody and those are things you say in certain situations, he was in rush of anger.” He explained.   
“Sounds more like a promise, Toby.”  
“He can't keep because he'll be sectioned.” He finished and Happy sighed.  
“Just keep the distance and don't make things worse.” She warned him.  
Toby emitted a weird sound of appreciation. “How sweet are you to worry about me?” He said then.  
“You owe me breakfast tomorrow morning.” She stated and she gave her attention to Paige who was making some gestures in her direction.   
“I love you too.” He replied.  
“Have to go. Plane's ready.” She informed.  
“Have a good flight.”  
“Stay away from him.”  
  
  
  
 **24\. Toby or Not Toby**   
“Sly!” Happy uttered, approaching his desk.  
He screamed back in surprise and fear, and lowered behind his computer.   
“I need your phone.” She said placing both hands near the Rubik’s cube that he quickly removed.  
 “W-what? Why?” He stuttered, actually knowing why she wanted it.   
Happy rolled her eyes and tapped two fingers on the table. “We don't have time, Sly.” She said with a way too tough tone. “Gimme your phone.” She replied.  
“Happy,” he exclaimed with a high pitch. “If you hope to find something, you hope extremely wrong.”  
He hugged his phone like if it was something he needed to survive. It was indeed clean. Sly wasn't stupid, he deleted every single message or photo related to the making of the ring, or the final product itself. But Happy had such a worried and angry expression on her face that he was still scared about what she could do to obtain what she wanted.  
“If it's clean, give that to me,” she stated, prolonging her hand, and gestured to him to leave there the object of the dispute. “Maybe I haven't made myself clear.”  
“Happy!” Screamed Paige. “Stop it, now!” She said, approaching the two of them. “Frightening him to death, won't help to find Toby.”  
Paige gazed at Sly, and he nodded to reassure her that he was okay, and he could handle the situation.   
“We’ll find him, Happy,” Sylvester tried, waiting for another rush of anger, but she lowered her head and clutched her fingers, as her shoulders started to tremble in an imperceptible way.  
“Geniuses!” Interrupted Tim. “The frequencies.”   
“None of us wants to lose him.” Sly whispered before running to the screens.  
“I. Can’t lose him.”


	3. Season Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have also season three! It was the fastest one, maybe because I really remember every single action since the first view.  
> Paradoxically, the hardest episode to write was the more Quintis, and also my second fave ever: Dirty Seeds, Done Dirt Cheap. (First one is Toby, or not Toby. If someone cares :P) It has been a blank spot for days!  
> So I really hope you like it, and also others! Which one was your fave? Let me know!  
> Season four will come a bit late due to my work, I only need to find two hours to rewatch the last three missing episodes :D  
> QC

**1\. Civil War**   
It was late, she couldn't sleep and she didn't know who was at her ringing door. Happy stood up from the couch and directed toward the entrance. It couldn't be him, his way of ringing was unique and he will surely be to mad at her to talk at such hour.   
“Cabe,” she said in surprise while opening. “What are you doing here?”   
He rose up a bag with two takeaway cups. She shifted to make him enter and together they hit the kitchen table.  
Happy opened his mouth to talk but she changed her mind and opened the bag instead. Her eyes were still a bit red and she was sure that if she asked about him, some tears would pop out for sure.   
“I left him between self-hatred and booze.” Said Cabe, understanding her non stated question “He will be drunk by now.”  
“Hungover.” She corrected. “He's a tough one.”  
“Excellent.” He replied. “How you feeling, Kid?”  
She raised her brows for a second and frowned her forehead. Bad. That was the answer, but she couldn't give voice to her thoughts.   
“Doc loves you Happy, married or not, he won't stop.” Cabe affirmed as he saw her sad mood.  
“I hope so.” She retorted in a whisper.  
“Really, Kid?” He uttered. “You really think he will stop to be a lovesick fool because of that? You know him better than that, Happy.”  
“I know. I just…”   
“Just give him space,” he suggested. “And let him talk.”  
She frowned her eyebrows again.  
Cabe took a mug from the bag. “He might be the most emotional between you geniuses, but he has his own way to metabolize. He will start to make pun and jokes about the situation, just let him do that. It's his personal defensive wall.”  
Happy grabbed a mug too and took a sip of the now almost cold coffee.   
“You know him, but I’ve seen his files. He doesn't have problems in taking about… anything, actually, but he has a dark box.” He paused for a moment. “He needs to be loved.”  
Cabe reached her and squeezed her shoulders in a gesture of reassurance.  
“I need some time, too.”  
Cabe nodded. “Understandable, but I need you all at your best. I’ve stopped to bring you coffee, but we have a case.”  
She grunted. It was night and she was mentally tired, being so close to losing the man she loved wasn't exactly a walk into the forest.  
“Paige, Walter and Tim are on their way. I’m heading to the garage right now, gonna call Sly in a few.” Cabe debriefed her.  
Happy rested her cup on the table and put both hands of the bench.  
But maybe she could use some work to not to think about what happened in the last twenty-one hours.  
“Okay, gimme me thirty. Gotcha at the garage.”  
“Copy that.” Replied Cabe while heading out. “And Happy,” she looked at him. “Be patient.”

  
  
**2\. More Civil War**  
Toby was rolling a spaghetto around his fork when Happy moved his plate to sit on his desk. She rested her plate on her legs but in the process she kicked one of the bag with the confetti he still had to throw away.  
Toby stood up, motivated to grab the broom to remove them, but Happy stopped him, by placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to stay sit.  
“Can you please stop removing those bloody confetti, Toby?” She said.  
“You can take a bad skid on those.” He replied. Toby knew she was honest when she told him she would have fixed everything, but he couldn’t help himself in doing those bad jokes.  
“Again? Stop it. C’mon.” She scolded him.  
“I want to…” He started, but she stopped him. She lowered her voice and prolonged to him so only he could hear her.   
“Exactly. You want.” She exclaimed. “What about what I want?” She asked.  
“What do you want?” He retorted, looking directly in her eyes.  
“I want you.” She replied without hesitation. “I want to marry you. But I want time.” She added then. “So don’t annoy the heck out of me with this bloody story, eat your pasta and store that ring in your pocket.”  
He nodded lightly and took a bite, clearly lost in his mind.  
“What are you thinking, Doc?” She demanded, kicking his knee with the tip of her foot.  
“I think, I wanna go home right now.” He replied with a sad but hopeful smile.  
He stood up and directed toward the center of the room, as Happy looked at Cabe and nodded.  
“Ah, I'm pooped. I'm gonna take my pasta home.” Toby exclaimed, regaining his usual tone. “Sly, I can give you a lift. Walter destroyed my ride, so I guess we'll take the company car.”  
  
  
  
 **3\. It Isn't the Fall That Kills You**  
Happy closed the communications right after Paige told her she could hear her and Cabe, but as soon as she left her comms into her pocket, her phone started to ring.  
“Tell me you are on!” She heard Toby saying through the speaker.  
“Sorry, Doc. She cut out.” Happy replied.  
“Damn.” He swore. And Happy could hear Sylvester, threatening him to low his voice.   
“Can't believe O’Brien can be such romantic.” Toby affirmed, getting away from Paige and the server room. “It's almost embarrassing.”  
“You do the same, Toby.” Happy pointed out.   
“No, I don't.” He protested, raising his voice but looking back at Paige a moment later to check if he disturbed her.  
“Yeah, you do.” Intervened Cabe.  
“Are you on speaker?” Toby demanded.  
“No, but I can hear anyway.” Cabe explained.  
Toby cursed their bloody smartphones with the perfect acoustic, but didn't want to end the conversation being in the wrong.   
“I’m like moon that orbits around you.” He quoted then. “I’m not that schmaltzy.”  
“You actually orbited around Happy for years.” Cabe made him notice.   
“Sorry Cabe, when did your hearing became so exquisite?” Toby asked with an ironic tone.  
“Since I had to hear which sounds came out from a spot, before entering and find you two intertwined.”  
“That happened one time months ago, and the garage was supposed to be empty.” Said Happy.  
“With me or the husband?” Demanded Toby at the same time.  
“Toby.” Happy reprimanded him, a mix of frustration and exasperation in her voice.  
“I’m not over yet.” He told her, as Cabe put a hand on Happy’s shoulder and squeezed it as support.  
“Comms in,” Toby said then. “Walt pulled the lever.”  
  


  
**4\. Little Lost Boy**  
As Happy was waiting for Cabe to pick her up, she was carefully listening to Toby’s reasoning. She liked when she was able to follow the train in his mind and this time she had the chance since he didn't notice that he was talking out loud.  
“A quiet place. A quiet place.” He started to repeat.   
“Let's remove this train.” He pointed to the rail at his right. “That stored convoy could be a place, but too many inspectors are walking around.” Toby placed a hand on his chin. “They would have seen him.”   
He ran toward the enclosure. “Daniel’s a smart guy.” He affirmed. “He knows what he can handle and what can hurt him so let's put a big cross on that park. Fence too high to surpass.” He stated.   
“Think, Toby. Think.” He said to himself. “If you were him, where would you go to hide? If you wanted to avoid the world that hurts you, stay away from the bad noise, close in yourself where you feel protected.”  
Happy found herself keeping her breath.  
“Oh, oh!” He exclaimed then and Happy instinctively placed her hand on the comms to hear better.   
“Happy.” Toby called her. “Weight of a 45 for 27 inches metallic grill?” He asked her.  
“Around one point three kilograms.” She replied.  
Toby tugged at the grill that came out from its spot.  
“Oh, geniuses!” He called Sly and Walt. “Quiet and confined enough for you?”  
  
  
  
 **5\. Plight at the Museum**  
“We really have to do this?” Asked Happy, not entirely delighted about the whole situation.   
“I don't think they want to know who, between us, leaves the toothpaste open.” Added Walter.   
“She’s trained to notice those things.” Explained Toby. “That woman.” He pointed to the door. “Is a hunting dog.” He took a step toward Walter and Happy still motionless at the center of the room, and sat on the table.  
“For example.” Toby continued. “Happy. Do you know how Walt takes his coffee in the morning?”  
“Black?” She guessed.   
“Wrong.” Toby corrected her. “But you know how I take mine, because we have breakfast together almost every day. It's automatic for you to tell that I put too much honey to sweeten it.” He said. “Like I know you hate to sleep with your hair down when it's too hot outside because you like to feel the cold side of the pillow on your neck.” He affirmed and Happy nodded. “It's not something you can list while talking about you. Those are things you must live.” He finished.  
“Okay, I got it.” Happy conveyed. “So? Now?” She demanded.  
“Now we wait at least twenty minutes, to be sure that Mrs ‘Not Talking to You’ there is far away, but not too away to going to Happy’s to check on her.” Toby expounded. “Then, Happy and I, will go to her place to grab everything she must need or place around your loft.” He turned to face Walter. “In the meantime, you, Walt, try to make some space for her clothes and stuff. Not the, I host you for a few days kind of space. The we live together, we share a life, kind of space.”  
“I’ll help him.” Exclaimed Paige, and Toby nodded, grateful for her offer.  
“When we came back,” Toby said then. “We'll start to work on the placement. We need to be careful, we have to recreate six years of happily married.”  
Everyone nodded.  
“Okay. Move. Move.” He said, starting to run toward the door. “Oh, Darling.” He said, dragging Happy’s attention. “I think the strawberry-rhubarb pie has to wait.”  
  
  
  
 **6\. Bat Poop Crazy**  
“Okay, it’s on!” Toby exclaimed excited. “I did it. Thank you, Sugarplum.” He engaged the gear and left. “Now, the gift. Pretty please.” He begged.    
Happy puffed, but agreed. “Okay I’ll check, but first, you need to help me make Ralph feel better.” She stated. “Shoot, medical encyclopedia.”  
“What he ate?” He demanded.   
“I don’t know, sugar, sweets and...”  
“And everything nice.” He joked.  
Toby scrunched his nose and placed the phone between his ear and shoulder.  
“Hap, I need to comm back up.” He warned her. “Be more specific.”  
“I don't know. Wait.” She faced the boy to turn the question, but in the moment Ralph opened his mouth to reply, he stood up and ran to the bathroom. “Not good.” She said.  
“What? What happened?” Toby asked, grabbing again the phone with his hand.  
“He’s throwing up.”  
“No, no, this is good.” Toby told her. “This means that his organism is fighting the digestive problem.” He explained. “But you better prepare him a mix to alleviate the symptoms of nausea, or Paige will kill you. And if you’re dead you won't deliver our baby, and I really want our baby, Hap.”  
  
  
  
 **7\. We're Gonna Need a Bigger Vote**  
“You really kept the ring in the pocket.” Happy whispered, still clung to Toby.  
“You told me to.” He replied with a sad smile. “Still wanna be alone?” He asked then.   
She shook her head against his chest and held him tighter.  
“One bright side is that you can finally come back home,” he said. “With Cabe.” He added scrunching his nose. “Geez, we can’t have privacy, don’t we?”  
She needed to get used to have someone else with her at home, and she smiled at the thought of having both Toby and Cabe around her apartment.   
“We will.” She replied.   
He nodded and left another kiss on her head.   
“We’re getting married.” Toby whispered, incredulous. “It's real.”  
“It is, Doc.”  
  


  
**8\. Sly and the Family Stone**  
“Why you always hit me.” Toby complained, catching up with Happy to her work bench.  
She smiled. “Now you want too much, you’ve already had the pardon of having a big wedding.”  
“Just a little kiss? A tiny, little one?” He asked.  
She moved her hand and he shielded himself.   
“Okay, okay, don’t.” He begged and Happy laughed.   
“I’ll give what you want if you tell me what I want.”  
“What you really, really want.” He sang, but he came back to be serious after her bad glare. “Okay, shoot.” He said.   
“I want to know the real why. About the wedding.” Happy specified. “I don’t take the I was a loser story.”  
“Well, for once, that’s the real reason.” He replied.  
“Toby. Truth.” She only said.  
“Okay.” He took a moment. “I’ve never had a father figure.” He started. “He was a jerk, with me, but he has always been there for my mom.” He explained. “He loved her, so much. He did everything to handle her situation, even if that meant forget about me.”   
He rested against her desk.  
“I have nothing in common with him, except for the gambling addiction, but now I understand his feelings for my mom.” He affirmed then.   
“I feel the same way about you.” Toby touched the tip of her nose with his finger. “And deep down I think that I wanted to replicate the good things they had, and did.”   
He looked up at her ceiling.   
“You made me shrink myself, Hap.” He joked.  
“Behind this sarcastic dumb mask you put on,” She pointed out. “You're just so…”  
“Broken?” He demanded.  
“Alive.”  
  
  
  
 **9\. Mother Load**  
After entering the garage, every member of the team headed in a different direction, except for Happy, who followed Toby on the couch.  
She let herself falling heavily on the cushions, spreading her feet on the little table and her arms in the air.  
“Boy, I can't feel my arms. My muscles are screaming for mercy.” She exclaimed as she let her arms falling down.   
“This year I’m thankful we’re alive,” Toby said. “Even if I think I won't move my back tomorrow.”  
He detached his back from the couch and raised his shirt, showing his bare skin to Happy. “How bad it is?” He demanded.  
“Not good.” She replied, and she prolonged a hand to touch a red spot that was already turning purple.   
“Ah, no.” He complained in pain. “It hurts.”  
“Do you have something to put on?”  
Toby nodded and stood up, reaching his desk to grab the bag with the accoutrements.   
“I can use some Boswellia, Arnica and Menthol. This balm will do the job.”   
He turned to Happy and shook the tube in his hands.  
“Doctor Quinn, I need your intervention on the case.”  
  
  
  
 **10\. This Is the Pits**  
Right as Paige was leaving, Happy appeared from the back, walking toward her work bench.   
“Happy!” Exclaimed Ralph.  
“Hey kid!” She replied.  
“Toby?” Demanded Paige.   
Happy left her bag on the desk and rested both hands on the surface.   
“Still at the hospital with Beth and her husband. Gonna head back there when he calls.” Happy explained.   
Paige removed her trench and came back to her desk. “I was leaving but since you're here I’ll print the documents for the report so you can fill them.” She turned on the computer and Ralph caught up with Happy, reaching her desk.  
“Happy, can I ask you something?” He demanded, sitting on her chair.   
“Sure thing.” She replied.  
“Have you ever known Toby’s parents?”   
“Why are you asking this?” She said.  
Ralph slid down onto the ground and picked up a soldering iron that was abandoned on the floor.  
“Today I felt disappointed by my grandma. She tried to manipulate me in doing what she thought it was right, even if it was totally wrong, and I understand that she did that only to be able to spend some time with me.”  
Happy didn't interrupt him, but she nodded to invite him to go on.  
“Toby told me that his father used to bring him when he went to gamble, convincing him that it was something good when it wasn't, but he only did that to have someone on his back.” Ralph explained. “I don't want to be like Toby and his dad. I like my granny, she’s cool and I want to have a good relationship with her.” He sat again on the chair, swinging his feet.  
“And I was just thinking about that, when I realized that we know Walter’s parents and Sly’s dad. Your dad is quite part of the gang, and you all know way too well my granny and my dad. But,” he paused for a moment. “We don't know anything about Toby’s parents.”  
“You're too smart, Ralph.”  
He shrugged.  
“It's just weird that the most open person who doesn't care at all about what escapes his mouth, is the one we know less about…” he gestured in the air with his hand.   
“He’s a shrink.” Happy shrugged, like that simple sentence could be enough to explain the whole situation.  
“Do you even know their names?”  
  
  
  
 **11\. Wreck the Halls**  
“Hey, Doc.” Happy called as she reversed on her desk all the pieces of the little robot. “Want to help?” She asked and he quickly stood up from his chair to catch up with her.  
“Dollhouse 2.0.” He exclaimed.  
“Exactly.” She said. “Do precisely what I said and we won't have to fight.”  
Toby nodded and started to spread the pieces across the desk, gathering together those that looked similar to him.  
He started to wedge in a few screws with some pieces, clicking on the ‘Attaboy’ key fob every time Happy confirmed that he made the right connection.  
Happy grabbed a red piece, searching for something on the table. She started to move everything with her hand when Toby stopped her and connected her piece with the one he had in his hands.   
“Yas!” Happy exclaimed and Toby prolonged his hand to grab the keychain.  
“Don't you dare, Toby. You're abusing. Push once again that button and I will destroy it.” She threatened.  
He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him.   
“Let's make a deal. You can attaboy one last time tonight if you remove that stupid mistletoe from your hat.” She proposed.  
“What?” He replied, removing the fedora from his head and placing it in front of his face. “It's not stupid, Hap. It's festive!”  
“Festively stupid.” She affirmed then.  
“It matches your elf outfit.” Toby pointed out.   
“Oh, boy!”  
“Guys,” Paige exclaimed, stepping in. “Sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing, but Tim is leaving.” She told them. “For good.”   
  
  
  
**12\. Ice Ca-Cabes**  
“You did good.” Toby kissed Happy’s temple as she looked at him.  
“Doc,” Happy said with such a worried tone. “I can't lose him too.” She confessed.  
“I know.” Toby replied. “Sly?” He uttered then into his comms.   
“On my way.” They heard back.  
“Cabe c’mon.” Toby spoke then. “I-I feel like I say this way to often b-but, I’m gonna talk to you so your brain keeps working to elaborate my voice. Stay with us. I have to-to annoy you with all the stupid ‘you're old stuff.’ I can only do that to you, I don't have an-.”   
Toby took a deep breath.  
“But I can do that only if you ah, ah, ah, stay alive. See? Now a pun about old good times, as response would be glad, you can even kick my ass if you pass this.”  
Happy placed a hand on Toby’s shoulder and checked the hour on her watch.  
“Guys!” Toby screamed into the comms “Hurry! I don't want to bury him because you're slow as hell.”   
“Toby.” Called Happy.  
“I know!” He uttered then. “I care about this old man too, okay?”  
She squeezed his shoulder and left him alone around Cabe.   
“We need to check the temperature, something seems off.” Toby exclaimed and he grabbed the thermometer to check how warm he was.  
“70 degrees. The ice is melting. This isn't good.”  
  
  
  
 **13\. Faux Money Maux Problems**  
“Okay.” Toby exclaimed, raising up his arms to stretch his back. “Let's get out the wedding hole and let's go to bed. What time is it?” He grabbed his phone and unlocked it.   
“Bloody hell!” He almost screamed then. “Hap, it's 4.36 a.m.”   
“What?” Happy replied in disbelief. “It was midnight forty minutes ago.”   
He grabbed the laptop from her legs and turned it off, then he placed it on the couch to grab her hands and pull her up.   
“Walter will kill us if we are late. I don't know why he’s so thrilled for this winery work.” He said, taking advantage of their position to hug her. “Or better. I know, but I hardly understand his decision.”  
“He can be such a weirdo.” She shot back, still in his arms.  
He left a kiss on her head, then he untied their bodies.   
“Do we have everything for tomor-today?” Toby demanded, starting to walk to the bedroom.   
“Confirmed.” Happy replied as she followed him and turned off the lights.  
“Don't forget the sensors.” He warned.   
“Of course, Doc.”   
  
  
  
**14\. The Hole Truth**  
“Move your ass, Doc.” Cabe exclaimed. “Sly texted again, he’s freaking out about that video.”  
“Tell him to watch it.” Toby’s voice came muffled from under the sink, where he was tightening a nut. “Isn't he at the garage with Happy?”  
Cabe tapped a few times on the phone with his index finger and Sylvester’s voice echoed into Happy’s kitchen.   
“Yes, Cabe and no, Cabe. I need Toby.”  
“I tried that.” Cabe said after the audio. “We’re on our way, Kid.” He said then into his phone to reply with another audio.  
Toby looked at Cabe peering under his arm.   
“It's a white lie, Doc.” Cabe replied. “You’re the master of the ‘my way, but really not’.”  
“This is falsehood.” Toby shot back. “Time is relative.”   
“And absolute are the punches your fiancée gives to you when you’re late.”  
“Yeah, she's not disappointed tho when I make up to her in bed.” Toby whispered, but Cabe hit him in the back with his foot.  
Toby hissed, then he spread an arm outside the cabinet. “Hand me the three eight wrench.” He asked then.   
Cabe took the item and left it on Toby’s hand, then he moved to the left to make more light with the phone’s torch.  
“Done!” Toby exclaimed, sliding off the sink and standing up. “You can thank me later with a cup of coffee.”  
“Good. Let's put everything away and hurry to the garage.” Cabe affirmed, turning off the torch and grabbing a few items on the floor. “We'll stop at Kovelski's on the way.”  
Toby began to place the tools in their spot in Happy’s tool box, then he grabbed a swatch to dry the water on the floor.   
“Happy told me the hex key goes into the bag.” Cabe conveyed. Toby stopped to clean the tiles and looked up at Cabe.   
“I know.” He declared.   
“And that we need to put the nuts into the third drawer.” Cabe added.  
“Cabe,” Toby claimed. “I know.” He enunciated. “I know where Happy keeps her tools before our liaison.” He explained.   
“Your fault if she gets mad.” Cabe spoke then.   
“She won't.” Toby stated. “Now let's go grab that coffee. I need a strong one to call back my relatives to communicate the date and deal with Sly.”  
  
  
  
 **15\. Sharknerdo**  
“Keep the hat, and the eye patch, for the honeymoon.”  
“Ahoy, matey.” Toby exclaimed, as Happy’s smile began to infect him too.  
His face was so close to hers and Happy couldn't resist. She briefly looked around to see if someone was near, then she grabbed his collar and kissed him.  
“What was that for?” He demanded, still merely inches apart from her mouth.   
“Swashbuckling.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders. “How's your eye?”  
He touched the black patch. “You can start to call me Captain Singleye!”  
“Or Captain Singleasstatus.” She replied, pinching his side.   
“C’mon Hap! Let me enjoy a little role-playing!” He complained.   
“Okay, Cap Merryweather.” She joked. “Sailing destination?”  
Toby grabbed her wrist to look at her watch, then he stuck his head behind to see if Walter was at his desk. “O’Boss!” He called. “Are we done for today?” He screamed then, when Walter rose up his face.   
Walt nodded and replied affirmatively.  
“Good!” Toby exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Are we ready to raise this creaking tub? South by southwest. Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please.” He recited.  
“Is this some Treasure Island reference?” She asked.   
“Treasure Planet!” He said, almost indignant. Happy raised an eyebrow, with no clue on what he was talking about.  
“Oh, for the bottle of rum! Happy!” Toby screamed then, patting her leg and running to his desk. “Grab your stuff, cabin girl. We have a movie to watch tonight!”  
  
  
  
 **16\. Keep It in Check, Mate**  
Toby knocked at her door even if he was well aware that she wouldn’t answer.  
Happy was laying down on her left side, an arm under her head as pillow, eyes fixed on nothing in particular.  
“Hey,” Toby said, approaching and sitting on the bed with a leg under his gluteus. She shifted to make him more space, and looked at him.  
“I brought leftover cake.” He told her, raising up the plate.  
“I’m not hungry, thanks.” She replied and she came back to look at nothing.  
“Didn't say it was yours, this is my cake.” He pointed out and removed the leg under himself to turn and look at her pissed expression.  
“Then why did you bring it here?” She demanded.  
“To start a conversation.” He stated, shrugging his shoulder and smiling.  
“You can't start a conversation with cake, Dum.”   
Happy turned to lay with her back to the mattress, and stared at his satisfied face.  
“Well, we're having a conversation. Shrink, one. Mechanical, zero.”  
She kicked his side with her knee and he complained in pain.   
“I feel like my life will be full of bruises ‘till death kidnaps me.”  
“You feel right.” She confirmed, and stood up to rest her forehead on his shoulder.  
“Cake?” He proposed, placing the plate under her nose. She rose up her face and grabbed the fork to take a bite.   
She rested again her head on his shoulder and took another bite.  
“Glad you like my conversation.”  
  
  
  
 **17\. Dirty Seeds, Done Dirt Cheap**  
As soon as Toby heard the metallic sound of the door opening, he started to run toward the entry.   
“Happy!” He uttered as he reached the team and grabbed her shoulder to check her.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked. “Nausea? Late symptoms?”  
“I’m fine, Doc.” She replied, moving away his hands and going to her desk to leave her bag falling on it with a thud. “Check, Cabe.” She whispered when Toby stared at her.  
“Cabe.” He said, turning to the agent already on the couch.  
“Don't you dare, Toby.” Cabe threatened. “I’m fine and I only need to talk to Allie.”  
Toby clapped his hands a few times to gain everyone’s attention. “Listen people!” He started. “You almost died, as always.” He added. “And I have to check you all. Now, or later. So, resign yourself, and take a number.” He rushed to his desk to grab his medical bag.  
“First appointment for today is?” He demanded, reaching the center table and sitting down. Happy took initiative and made a step ahead.  
“Ok,” she said. “Be quick, I just want to go home.” She exclaimed, sitting in front of him and resting on the table her left arm, so he could check her blood pressure.  
Toby took his BP machine out of the bag, wrapped the sensor around Happy’s arm and placed the stethoscope in just an ear. He pushed the little pump and released the pressure as he checked the valve.  
“Systolic is a bit high, but Diastolic is perfect. Quite normal after what happened.” He stated, placing away the tools and grabbing the torch.   
“Follow the light.” Toby ordered, as he moved the torch with one hand and placed the other one to her cheek to caress her skin.  
“Have you had visions after the seeds?” He demanded.  
“Negative.” She replied.   
“Do you remember what happened?” He asked then, turning off the light.   
“Foggily.” She confessed.  
Toby mumbled, a bit puzzled by her answer. He grabbed her wrist and started to check her pulse that became faster.  
“Muffin, relax.” He said.   
“Not easy when you make that face.” She shot back. “What's wrong?”  
“Absolutely nothing, Lovebird.” He reassured her, turning her wrist so he could hold her hand. “Every organism reacts in the same way, but with a slight difference based on effects.” He started to explain. “You have a foggy vision of what happened, Cabe earlier told me that he only remembered the feeling and even if Sly was the only one who didn't apply an overlapped location to the room, he felt like he didn't know where he was.”  
“So, it's normal that I can still hear your voice into my head, but can't position it?” She demanded.  
Toby nodded and dragged her hand to his mouth to leave a kiss.  
“You just need to rest.” He stood up. “But first, Sly’s debate so, appointment number two.” He uttered. “You can pay your bill later, Miss Quinn.” He whispered to her. “Nature will work pretty well.”  
Happy hit his arm with her punch, but she shyly smiled.   
Toby stuck his tongue out then headed toward the kitchen to grab Cabe and check on him. Happy followed his path with her eyes and smiled.  
Sometimes, she felt like she had known him her entire life.  
  
  
  
 **18\. Don't Burst My Bubble**  
Paige obviously came back to the garage with Walt, Sly and Cabe, as it was obvious that Toby would jump in the car with Happy.  
“Hey, Love.” he said. She mumbled in response. “You did good today.”  
She briefly looked at him.  
“All this,” he pointed to their backs to intend what they had been through the day. “Made me think that I should slim down a bit my list.”  
“Why?” She only asked.   
“Too many pointless people.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Auntie Fran can show the pictures around. You're beautiful in photo too.”  
“What about the great, big, wedding?”  
“It can be great and big even with less cousins and old relatives.”  
She nodded. She didn't mind this new turn, she was a bit worried about having only Scorpion to her side, mostly now that her dad couldn't be there.  
“That Aunt Fran,” she started. “She's the one who…”  
“Who suggested me to leave, yes.” He ended. “How are you feeling?” Toby demanded, changing the subject.  
This time, she shrugged as reply.  
“Internet friends are a hard knot in our psyche.” He exclaimed. “Online, we can truly be ourselves and finding someone who accept us for whom we really are, it's fulfilling. We relate to those who can understand and, consequently, they are the ones more similar to us. We start to talk and talk and an internet friend, simply became a friend.” He explained. “Everything, tho, keeps a line of distance. They are online people, we are confident with each other, but deep down in a drawer of our mind, we know that everything could end in a blink of an eye.”  
She was listening carefully to his voice.  
“However, there is a situation in which we pass the line, the point of no return: when we meet in person. In that exact moment, the fear of losing an internet friend became real.” Toby paused for a second, as she looked at him to assure him that he wasn't passing the step of annoyance while shrinking the concept.  
“And it's worse when she’s also a young woman with a problem we can't solve, and we can only try, to help.” He finished, then he raised his brows like when he had an idea. “But, we can, try, to help!” He uttered. “Give me your phone, I have to call Walter.”

  
  
**19\. Monkey See, Monkey Poo**  
As Happy and Toby walked away from Dr.Rizzuto’s office, she was still frowning and perplexed about the whole outcome.  
“Wait, Toby.” She said, grabbing his elbow before he could enter into the car.  
“I don’t get it.” She confessed. “Was is really that easy?” She demanded, looking at him. “Everything come down to a missed “still” in a sentence?”  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “It's weird how the right use of words can affect a whole concept.”  
“Again, I don't get it.” She replied.  
“The use of still, could have been seen as obligation. I feel obligated to marry you.” He explained. “The omission of that, gave a sense of free will.”  
“So, since you missed it, we're perfect for each other?” She said, not convinced at all. “I dragged you there, but I'm starting to regret it.”  
“He’s kinda good.” Toby affirmed. “And he has a point.”  
“That I'm annoying?” She asked.  
“Like a three of a kind at Hazard,” he replied. “And yet, I’m mad in love with you.” He lowered to leave a kiss on her forehead, but she rounded his waist and hugged him instead.   
  


  
**20\. Broken Wind**  
“But know I'm here, if you need me, 'cause we're friends-ish.” Ended Paige. Happy looked at her, then she came back to stare at Toby, with a shy smile on her face.  
“And I know it's gonna be great,” Paige stated then. “Because girly or not, you’re crazy in love with him too. So…”   
She elbowed Happy, who laughed at the gesture.  
“We already passed the phase in which he wants to electrify me, I think we're good.”  
This time Paige laughed and placed a hand on Happy’s arm.  
“Hey,” Paige said to gain again her full attention. “I really think you don't have to be worried.” She stated. “He didn't fall in love with the Happy in the leather mini dress, but with the mechanical genius Happy, who use a pair of engineer gloves as Christmas Stocking and utter ‘not good’ when things go down.”  
Happy’s gaze fell once again on Toby, who was now talking with Walter and Sylvester.  
“Happy without some badassery, is like Toby without the hat.” Paige ended.  
“He will wear it at the ceremony, right?” Happy demanded rhetorically.  
“He probably will.” Paige nodded. “It's the price you have to pay.”  
“I can deal with that.”  
  
  
  
 **21\. Rock Block**  
“I'm sure the Hechnian president will love it.” Exclaimed Walter. “But he won't love some tulle in the files. Why this thing with a sample is in my folder?” He asked, showing some sheets to the team.  
“That’s mine! Sorry!” Exclaimed Paige stealing the paper from his hands. “It was supposed to be in this,” she grabbed a file folder from the table. “Folder.”  
“This wedding is taking the garage.” Walter said. “Literally.” He added, moving a bolt of tulle from the white sheets on the table.  
“Guys!” Uttered Sly. “Why don't we use the garage as location?”  
“Oh no.” Replied Toby, right as Happy exclaimed a “Not a chance, guppy.”  
“I’m not gonna marry here. It's down and out.” Happy said. “No offense, Walt.” She added, then.  
“It's a lovely garage, but it's a garage.” Added Toby.   
“But it's our garage.” Shot back Cabe.  
“Exactly.” Toby agreed, pointing to Cabe. “It's our.” He moved his finger in a circular way, to indicate all of them. “Not our.” Then he moved his finger between Happy and him.  
Sylvester and Cabe began to reply at the same time, overlapping their voices to Happy’s and Toby’s.   
“Well done, Walter.” Exclaimed Paige with an ironic tone.  
“What?” Walt demanded. “It was Sly, not me.” He said, adding himself to the jubilation of voices that was dominating the area.  
“Oh boy,” Paige whispered. “This will be even harder than I thought.”  
  


  
**22\. Strife on Mars**  
“Cabe,” Happy called from the back of the garage. “You need to cover me with Toby, if he asks you where am I.”  
Gallo took a sip from his mug and approached her. “Since when you reply when Doc ask you where you're going?” He demanded.  
“Since we almost lost each other,” she affirmed. “More than once.”  
He shrugged and made a noise of affirmation. “What are up to, kid?”   
She was moving a few items in the back of her truck to create space for something else.  
“I need to frame a thing Toby cares about,” she explained. “Even if it’s quite horrendous.”  
Happy jumped down and closed the boot.  
“Love is accepting the good and the bad.” Cabe told her as she opened the door and sat on the driver seat.   
“Oh believe me, I do.” She said with such an expression that totally represented her.   
Cabe smiled and closed the car door for her.  
“We all see that, clearly.”  
  
  
  
 **23\. Something Borrowed, Something Blew**  
“This marriage is not to be performed, not tomorrow, nor ever. Welcome back, my not-anymore-soon to be wife.” Recited Toby with a solemn voice, as Happy and the team were entering the garage. Toby’s expression mirrored Happy’s one: disbelief mixed at sadness and resignation.   
“Toby.” Started Walter, feeling guilty about what happened.   
“Don't worry O’Boss, we're kinda cursed.” Toby stopped him and he directed to the armchair near the couch.  
He sat down with a thud and rested his head on the back, closing his eyes.  
Happy looked at Cabe and pointed to the kitchen with her head. Cabe nodded and patted Walter's shoulders. “Let's go to refresh ourselves.” He said, to leave Happy and Toby alone.  
She sat on the couch with her legs crossed.  
“My mom likes your dress by the way.” He exclaimed, still with eyes closed. “Even if I don't think it gives the same effect hanging on a hanger.”  
She didn't know what to reply. She was mad and exasperated, and she really wanted to put a ring on him that night.  
“This could be the right moment to show me the photo, Sweetums.” Toby exclaimed, opening his eyes and turning to face her.  
“Toby…” She started.  
“Don't worry, Happy. I'm already at the penultimate degree of grief.” He stopped her. “Next one, is acceptance. It will come soon.”  
Happy moved from the couch to the arm of his armchair.  
He reached her left hand, placed on his bare leg and interlaced their fingers together, but her phone’s ringtone interrupted them. She stood up to grab it from the table. “It's the manager.” She said, as Toby rolled his eyes and Cabe came back to sit on the couch.  
  
  
  
 **24\. Maroon 8**  
“We need to grab a new bunch of leaves.” Exclaimed Paige.   
Happy stood up in a quick way, uttering a loud “we're going.”  
“I don't want to.” Protested Toby, as Paige was handing the knife to Happy.  
“We are going.” Happy replied again. She raised her brows in a gesture of understanding that, thank God, Toby caught.   
“Yeah,” he said then, standing up. “Our task.” He grabbed Happy’s hand and started to walk too fast toward the forest. She stopped and closed her eyes, when they were far away from the team and the noise.  
“Silence.” She said. “Never loved it more.”   
“I wrote that in the vows.” He informed her.  
“I love silence?” She demanded.  
Toby nodded. “But you listen to my gift of the gab every day.”  
“Talking about that. Paige told me they were quite long. Any chance to give a peek?” She asked, began to walk toward a non defined direction.   
“Nope.” He replied. “I think I’ve involuntarily started to write them in my head since Bosnia.” He followed her, grabbing her arm and placing it in his, so they could stroll arm in arm.  
“I don't even know where the papers are.” He said then. “Who cares, anyway? It was perfect like that.” He said, lowering so that their faces could be at the same level. “I almost teared up at your speech, Mrs. Curtis.”   
“I noticed, Mr. Quinn.” She replied with a bright smile.  
Toby kissed her, sliding his arms around her waist to hold her. Happy moaned and Toby smiled.  
“I’d love to fit with you right now.” He told in a whisper to her lips.  
She grabbed his collar and dragged him to her, rounding his neck with her arms to pull herself up. He tightened his grip to sustain her weight and inclined his head to kiss her better.  
Happy interrupted the kiss and let the grip go, only to push him against the tree that was behind him.   
Leaves could wait.  
  
  
  
 **25\. Scorp Family Robinson**  
Toby literally jumped into the car as Happy turned on the engine.   
She didn't wait for him to close his seatbelt to engage the first gear and head to the street to go home.   
Toby shifted into the seat and murmured a ditty. Then he stopped in disbelief and fixed his gaze on Happy.  
“Oh God, you really created an earworm.” He almost screamed. “I’ve listened like 36 seconds and I can't remove it from my head.”  
“I know,” she replied. “It was a success and it was my intent.”  
“Well, Sugarlove. If we ever need money, we can do a collab. With your Octave, the algorithm and my rapping skills.” He proposed.  
Happy thought he was making fun of her, but when she turned to look at him and laugh, she noticed his serious expression.  
“Not a chance, Toby!” She uttered.  
“Party pooper!” He shot back.   
“I’ll throwing you a party at home if you shut up.”  
Toby closed his mouth and mimicked the closure of a zip on his lips, but he couldn't resist and started to sing again “Você é o meu amigo amigável.”


	4. Season Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If season three was easy, season four was the worst. I had everything written down since July but I missed just a single episode and I’ve been blocked on it for months! (Can you guess which one it is?)  
> Plus it took me so long also ‘cause my hubby discovered that in our language, we have the deleted scenes in the episode. The timing is not 42/43 minutes, but often it's around 48 too! So, we spent a lot of time playing around with the versions, to discover how many more scenes we had the pleasure to see.   
> I hope you liked these 93 little drabbles!   
> Let me know which one was your favourite!  
> It was a pleasure, and a big thank you to everyone who commented and liked it!  
> Enjoy!  
> QC

**1\. Extinction**  
“God, she is terrifying.”  
“This is nothing.” Exclaimed Toby, turning to look at Collins. “Stay away.” He said before reaching Happy and grabbing her hand to make her stop walking.  
“Hey,” he whispered to gain her attention. “Happy.” Toby repeated when she ignored him.  
“I’m okay. See?” He told her then, obtaining her gaze on him.  
“What next?” Happy shot back, anger in her voice. “He will set you on fire?”  
Toby placed his hands on her arms and started to move them up and down in a gesture of reassurance. “Cabe confirmed that it was an accident, Hap.”  
“I. Do. Not. Care. Toby.” She said, articulating every word. “I didn’t trust him, don’t trust him, will never trust him.” She added. “We saw him three times after he left the team, and you risked your life in two of those.” She explained, tapping her finger on his chest.  
Toby opened his mouth to reply, but she blocked him. “Don’t fight me over this, Toby.”  
He clamped his lips and nodded, understanding her anger and rush of the moment.  
He slid his arms around her shoulders and dragged her to him. Happy hugged him back, encircling his waist and hiding her face into his neck.  
“I can't leave you alone, that you end up almost dead.”  
Toby smiled. “I’m not.”  
“Good.” Happy whispered. “We still have to finish unpacking the boxes.”  
“I know. I don't want to lose you, too.”

  
  
**2\. More Extinction**  
“He is a crafty sociopath.” Toby exclaimed through the comms. He sat again to the back seat of the helicopter and removed the comms from his ear. “And I should have prevented that.” He said then. “This is my fault too.”  
“It's nobody's fault, Toby.” Replied Sly. Turning to look at him and removing the comms too.  
“I should have been more careful when we changed.” Toby affirmed. “He dropped me in the water because he knew Walt was able to pull me out, and he decided to go down so we had to change in the same van.” He explained. “He made fun of me. And I fell in his trap, literally.”  
“You're breaking the A, Doc!” Happy screamed, over the sound of the blades.   
“You try, to keep a positive state of mind when a psycho under custody escaped because you let him steal the back up keys.” He screamed back.  
“What do you want to hear? That was your fault?” Happy asked.  
Toby paused for a moment, then he made a guttural sound of denial. “That doesn't make me feel better.”  
“Good.” She screamed. “Now come here, because none of us will feel better.” She said. “I don't have a clue about how land this damn thing.”  
  
  
  
 **3\. Grow a Deer, a Female Deer**  
“I don't like this one bit.” Paige exclaimed, as Ralph followed Patty outside the kitchen. “How strong is this bond?” She demanded to Toby, crossing her arms.  
“Happy,” Toby called, turning to look at his wife. “How much do you love me?”  
“Enough to tolerate you every day.” Happy replied with no hesitation.  
“She doesn't count,” Paige exclaimed. “She didn't have the chance to live the mom-bond!” She said. “Sorry Hap, not to be rude.” She apologized immediately.  
Happy shrugged. “No problem.” She replied, but she left right after.  
“I lived with my mom.” Toby said, following Happy with his gaze. ”But she was a swing of emotions, never had a strong connection.” He ended when Happy was out of his sight.   
“And you love Happy more than anything. So you’re not in the game.” Paige added.  
Toby shrugged. “We’re all pretty bad at that mom-bond-thing”  
“Not Sly.” Exclaimed Paige. “Wait. Where is Sly?” She asked, noticing that he wasn't with them all.  
“Talking with that girl,” Toby replied. “Actually, Cabe? Who's that girl?”  
“Be damned if someone asked that again.” Cabe uttered, also leaving the kitchen.  
“Sorry Oldie, thought you know since you spent the whole day with the boy and his new friend.” Toby screamed behind Cabe. “And speaking of friend. Can you bake those cookies?” He asked then to Paige who threw a rag at him.  
“Ask your wife!” She exclaimed, and Toby followed her order, giggling at the situation.

  
  
**4\. Nuke Kids on the Block**  
“Happy?” Sylvester called as he directed toward the truck.  
“Eh.” Happy replied with such a tone that Sly stopped his walk and looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
“I just wanted to give you the schematics of the 3D wire you need to make the nuts,” he said. “But if it's not a good time…” he pointed to the other car, where Cabe, Walter and Paige were already ready to leave.  
“Sorry,” Happy apologized and she took the paper Sly was handing her. “Thanks.”  
She gave a quick look at it, while Sylvester was still standing in front of her, rubbing his hands nervously.  
“So?” She said, when he didn't give sign of movement. “Are you gonna get in by yourself or you need help?”  
“Oh, nono!” Exclaimed Sly, letting his hands go and walking to the back seat, since Toby was already on the passenger one. He stopped after a few steps and turned to come back to Happy. “Actually.” He started, stopping right in front of her. “You should tell him.”  
“What?” She shot back, folding the document and placing it in her pocket.  
“You should tell him. What’s bothering you.” He pointed out.   
“Nothing is bothering me.” She replied.  
“Nothing, is something.”  
“Sylvester!” She exclaimed, but he shrugged his shoulders.   
“Look, the Walt-Paige situation might be solved, but it seems like you have something in mind and you can't talk.”  
“Indeed.” She confessed then.  
“Why not?”  
“It's not that easy, Sylvester.”  
“Why?” He asked again.  
“Because it’s a thing we have never discussed before and I don't know if he’s okay with that.” She shot back.  
“Not a valid excuse, Happy. But a good chance to discover if he agrees.” Sly suggested.  
She crossed her arms in a defensive pose.  
“And he knows you have something on your mind.”   
Happy was about to reply, when the sound of the horn interrupted her. She turned to the truck and spotted Toby prolonged on the wheel to reach the driver's window.  
“Love, we have to go.” He said once the window was down.   
Happy nodded and Sly looked at her, then, he gave her a pat on her shoulder. “He’s Toby, after all.”

  
  
**5\. Sci Hard**  
“Toby, can you walk like a decent human being?” Happy demanded ironically, noticing the weird gait Toby took to reach the car, and his jeans, as soon as possible.  
He mumbled, sign that he didn't hear what she said. He lowered to grab his trousers and sat in the car with his legs out, hidden by the car door that remained open the whole time since their arrival.  
Happy gave him a bad glance, then she jumped in her seat and turned on the engine.  
“What a day.” Toby exclaimed, closing the car door and fixing himself on the seat. He grabbed the security belt, but as he was closing it, he noticed he hadn’t buckle up his own belt. “Do you think it will go away?” He demanded, then he licked his thumb and rubbed it on a coffee stain on his thigh.  
“No idea.” Happy replied, lowering her eyes to observe the spot.   
“Thank you, Wife.” Toby said with a slightly irritated tone. “I liked those.”  
“Don't put the blame on me, Toby!” Happy shot back. “You insisted to, and I quote, buy some biological gasoline for our baby making machines.”  
“Because you obsessed me with coffee, Happy!” He uttered.  
“You don't have t-” She started, but she stopped, closing her eyes for a moment. “Look. I can't say bye to coffee, and you can't say hi to boxers.” She said.   
“Hey, I’m comfortable in my brief.” He interrupted.  
“Exactly,” She agreed. “So I think we might abandon the STORK plan and just live it freewheel.”  
“Like freewheeling unencumbered newlyweds.” Toby affirmed and Happy laughed. “Something like that, yeah.” She said with a big smile.  
“So, coffee and donuts to celebrate our new plan about fun?” Toby proposed, prolonging toward her.   
“Best idea you had today.” She replied, raising her eyebrows and engaging the first gear, leaving him there, without the kiss he was expecting to receive.  
  
  
  
 **6\. Queen Scary**  
“Can you do a scene with your husband?” Dave demanded, following Happy across the corridor.  
“You talking to me?” She replied, speeding up her pace.   
“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’d love to have a scene with you and your husband.” Dave explained.  
“Uhm. No?” Happy replied, untying some wires she needed to connect the speaker before going to the boiler room.  
“It's for the fans!” He tried then, lowering his voice like if he was telling a secret.  
“Still no.” Happy said with no hesitation.  
“People love couples on tv.” He affirmed. “You both could have a great number of fans.”  
“Nope.”  
“Please! I need validation.” He begged. “You can be the ship on the ship.” He air quoted the words ship both times.   
“If you ask again...”  
“Okay, okay. It's just a shame.” He spoke then, interrupting her. “I already pictured the ship name: Tappy.” He said solemnly, making a weird gesture with his hand.  
Happy stopped what she was doing and rose up her head. “Ta… what?” She asked.  
“Isn't his name Toby?” Dave retorted.  
“Yeah. So?” She nodded.  
“Toby and Happy. Tappy.” He exclaimed, like if it was obvious.   
“Okay. No.” Happy stopped him and stood up. “One. Don't. Two. It's Quintis.” She informed.  
“Stands for?” He asked.  
“Quinn and Curtis.” Happy replied dismissively, coming back to her cables.  
“Oh ghost!” He screamed. “Why didn't I come up with that? Well, I didn't know your last names, but, it's perfect.” He said, turning on the camera. “Your fan will love it.”  
He put the focus on Happy, who placed her palm to the lens to shield herself.  
“Maybe Toby will be more open to the idea.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Just try, Little elf, and you'll see ghosts for real.” She said, threatening him, but with a hint of joke in her voice.  
“You're terrifying, not ghosts.”  
  


  
**7\. Go With the Flo(rence)**  
“Gosh, the ticking of her heels is so annoying.” Toby exclaimed as Agent Gemma left the garage.  
“You say that only because you haven’t been able to figure her out.” Happy shoot back.  
“And she knows what's in your files.” Added Sly.  
“Not true.” Toby replied, pointing his finger toward Happy. “I don't like the sound of those heels and I'm glad you don't wear them often, Honey.”  
“I wore them to our first date. Don't you remember?” Happy said crossing her arms. “Oh, no, right. You missed it because you drugged yourself.” She made fun of him.  
“Really, Hap? After all these years? It was an accident!” Toby replied with a snort.  
“Actually,” Sly intervened. “You were conscious when you threw down more quantity than necessary, so.”  
“Oh god.” Toby uttered. “Sly, don't you have something to do?”  
“Actually, no.” Sylvester replied.  
“I can give you something to do or somewhere to go, if you want to…” Toby exclaimed with an ironic tone.  
“What do you think if we go home instead?” Happy proposed, patting her husband’s back.  
“Never heard such beautiful sentence!” Toby uttered. “What will you cook me for dinner?” He demanded with a baby voice.  
“Nothing.” Happy shoot back. “You'll cook.”

  
  
**8\. Faire Is Foul**  
“Happy!” Paige called, entering the garage. “I forgot the ticket for the cost… what are you doing?” She asked then, noticing the couple at the center of the room.  
“Aren't you creating another game to make Sly crazy? Right?” Paige demanded.  
Happy left the screwdriver on the table and stood up to grab something else she needed.   
“Never done such a thing.” Toby replied.   
“Says who?” Paige retorted ironically.  
“Haaaappy?” He sang, to have support.  
“Agree with the Doc.” Happy said.   
“So,” Paige started, taking a few steps to the desk. “Hacking a toddler game to multiply the sequences,” she listed, raising a finger to keep the sum. “Moving his stuff around his desk, invent new words at charades.” She added, raising up other fingers. “Guessing chocolate flavors even if you know he can't eat too much sugar, editing the answers to…”  
“Okay, Waitress, we get it, shush.” Happy interrupted her.  
“Those were just games to spend some time together.” Intervened Toby. “And test his memory, and his intellect, and his…”  
“Okay, Toby, we get it, shush.” Happy repeated to shut him up.  
“We were just having fun with our lovely, little Sly, who is growing up so fast.” Toby exclaimed with a hand on his chest.  
“I can’t believe he’s already 25.” Affirmed Paige, reaching her desk and opening the drawer to grab the ticket she forgot.   
“I can’t believe we have known him for ten years. We really have seen him growing up.” Toby exclaimed, turning off the dremel he was using.   
“And you grew up with him.” Paige said.  
“Not Toby.” Happy joked. She came back to the desk and sat on the stool.  
Paige made a guttural sound. “I think Toby too.” She said, winking at him. “I mean,” She added then. “You’re trying to have a baby, if isn’t this being adult.”  
“Thank you, Paige. For adding anxiety to my anxiety.” Toby uttered, standing up with vehemence and taking then big steps towards the kitchen.  
“Wait.” Paige said to Happy. “What did just happen?”  
“He’s a bit out of mind for this baby thing.” Happy explained. “Not a good day, today.”  
“Okay.” Paige replied. “I’ll go grab the costumes.” She informed, walking to the exit.  
“Happy, when you’re done with the game for Sly, can you come here a moment?” Walter’s voice echoed through the microphone.   
“And I go to the Boss.” Happy shot back, quickly heading to the stairs with a mechanical item still in her hands.   
“I’ll be here alone in the kitchen with a cup of tea, thanks for asking.” Screamed Toby from the other room.   
“This will be a long day.” Paige whispered, closing the garage door behind her.

  
  
**9\. It's Raining Men (of War)**  
“I'm not gonna ask you about the session, but let me ask how are you?” Happy exclaimed, sitting on the couch near Toby, who was resting with his eyes closed and his head abandoned to the back.  
He opened his eyes and shifted to face her.   
“Don't tell me you’re fine,” she said before he could reply. “You’re the shrink, but I know you, Doc. You’ve been quiet the whole night.”  
“I’m fine, really.” He replied. “It’s just, it was hard.” He confessed. “Watching Cabe like that, with all those insecurities and…” He stopped for a moment and passed his arm over Happy’s shoulder, so she could rest against him.  
“I don't know.” He affirmed. “I feel like my intestine is tangled up like some earphones in the pocket.”  
Happy turned to her side and passed an arm over his torso, resting her head on his chest.  
“I tried to help him, by being detached and professional, truth is, I felt destroyed inside.” Toby said. “Sick to my stomach when I watched him crying.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “Useless when he hugged me before leaving.”  
“Not so useless if you helped him surpass whatever was blocking his memory.” Happy stated.  
Toby started to caress her arm with his fingers.  
“Yeah, but there is a reason if it's better if you don't have a friend, family, as patient.” He explained. “I have this feeling.”   
He shifted under Happy and she could feel his muscles tensed. “I want to smash something.” He affirmed.  
She looked up at him. “Welcome to my world.” She said.  
“Does it work?” Toby asked.  
Happy nodded. “Fifty-fifty.” She confessed.  
“Could be a hundred, if only I could be able to smash his face.” Toby said.  
“His, who?” Happy demanded.  
“Collins.” He burst out. “This is Collins’ fault.” He clenched his fists. “He hit us by hitting the person we all care about so much. The father figure we can always trust. The fixed star, for Walter upon everyone else.” He explained. “He planned to hit Cabe, to mentally and emotionally destroy him, and us.” He added. “That bastard, knows how brain works.”  
Toby lowered his gaze to meet Happy’s eyes and sighed.  
“If Cabe goes down, we go down with him.”

  
  
**10\. Crime Every Mountain**  
“Do you ever imagine how our baby will be?” Toby demanded, breaking the quiet silence. “I mean, despite the gangsta thoughts you had today.” He pointed out.  
“Like…?” Happy moved her hand around her face.  
“Like, eyes, hair, features. Yep.” Toby explained.  
Happy sat down on the couch with a leg under her gluteus.  
“I do.” Toby said, when he noticed her puzzled expression. “Genetic can actually tell us how our baby will probably be, but I like to imagine.”  
“How do you imagine it?” She demanded.  
“He/She.” He corrected her. Toby removed his hat from his head and threw it on the table. “I tried out some combinations. Your eyes’ shape, but my colour.” He said. “Or your colour, but with two big eyes like mine.” He exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Happy smiled at his attitude and joyful expression.   
“I can totally picture him/her playing around with mechanical books. Or medical tools.” Toby added. “Or just dolls, cars and toddlers toys,” He corrected. “Let's keep this simple.”   
Happy laughed. “Yeah.” She agreed with him.  
“I have the feeling that… he/she,” Happy said, carefully to not use an indefinite pronoun. “Will be totally different from us, I mean, behaviouring speaking.”  
Toby placed a hand under his chin and looked at the ceiling in a thoughtful way.   
“I’ve actually pictured every combination.” He said then, lowering his head and staring at her. “And to be honest, I love every single one.”

  
  
**11\. Who Let the Dog Out ('Cause Now It's Stuck in a Cistern)**  
“Don't worry, I don't think she's attracted to him in a romantic way.” Paige joked, looking at Happy who was peering out from the kitchen to look at Toby and Florence doing some organization for the community services.  
“I’m not jealous.” Happy replied, drinking from her glass.  
“Haven't said that.” Paige made her notice, laughing a bit at her reaction.  
“Good.” Happy ended, but she didn't move and Paige took opportunity to make fun of her, after the long day they had.  
“She likes his brain.” Paige said then.  
“Don't tell me about it.” Happy replied, without looking at her.  
“What is inside his brain.” Paige corrected herself, smiling. She crossed her arms and rested to the little round table.  
“And now it's weird.” Happy exclaimed, finally giving her attention to Paige. “Thank you, Waitress.”  
“I mean.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “She loves knowledge, and Toby likes to talk about what he knows.” She explained. “Combine someone who wants to show off his knowledge and someone who wants to learn all the knowledge and bingo.”  
“Walter’s One Ninety Seven, shouldn't be her dying over his wisdom?” Happy demanded, leaving her glass in the sink.   
“They're too similar. They examine the world with the same EQ level. Too analytical. Toby is more human, he watches and listens, and at the same time he analyzes.” Paige pointed out.  
“How much I owe you, Shrink?” Happy affirmed, coming back to look outside the room, without hiding herself this time.  
Toby turned his face toward her, feeling observed, and smiled. Florence looked up, slightly annoyed by the interruption. She ignored Toby and his distraction, and stole the book from his hands, keeping on reading what they were analyzing.   
Toby looked down at Flo and shrugged his shoulders, coming back right after, to stare at Happy, mimicking then a kiss with his lips.   
Happy rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.  
“Not that he gives you reasons to be jealous.” Paige said into Happy’s ear.  
“What a dummy!” She whispered, but Toby heard her and this time, he was the one who smiled.

  
  
**12\. A Christmas Car-Roll**  
“Home sweet home. Good to be back!” Exclaimed Toby, closing the car door.  
“Toby.” Happy scolded him, locking the car and throwing him the keys of their apartment.  
“You have mine's too?” He demanded, inserting the key into the lock.  
Happy nodded and approached him. “Yeah.” She said. “Gonna bring the bags in tomorrow?” She demanded, entering home and turning on the lights.  
“Absolutely.” Toby agreed. He closed the door behind him and directed right to the couch. “Seems like we never left.” He uttered ironically.   
Happy left herself falling on the cushions, she raised her legs and left them on Toby’s.  
“Do you think O’Dude will give us few days more for saving his life?” He demanded.  
Happy gave him a skeptical look.  
“Yeah.” He exclaimed. “Thought so.”  
Silence fell in the room, broken only by the ticking of Happy’s clock. They felt tired after the stressful day they had, and theoretically they could sleep all night long and day, since their travel was now postponed to stay close to Walter and help him recover.  
But Toby couldn't let an accident ruining their Christmas this year too, so he turned to Happy and called her.   
“Hey, Hap.”  
She mumbled in response.  
“Wanna do something crazy?” Toby asked.  
“No.” She replied.  
“C’mon M’lady!” He patted her legs and stood up, making her feet falling to the ground. “Move that lovely booty of your and follow me!”  
He grabbed her hands and pulled her deadweight body up. She tried to protest as he dragged her toward the door.  
“Where do you wanna go?” She demanded, doing just in time to grab her backpack.  
“Wherever the car takes us.” Toby replied, opening the door for her and making a gesture with his hand to invite her to exit.  
“What if I don't wanna go too far away?” She demanded, as they walked to the truck.  
“That's okay,” he said. “I’ll let the car know.” He stated with a serious tone.  
Happy smiled. “You're an idiot.”  
“And I love you.” He replied.   
“This is for?” She asked opening the driver's car door.   
“I thought we were stating things that were obvious.” He said, pulling her apart with his hip. “Like it's obvious, that I will drive, Wifey.”

  
  
**13\. The Bunker Games**  
She didn't care about Walter, about the fact that she just broke an element they needed, or about the silence that fell around her in the moment the walls closed over Toby.   
She only needed to reach that bloody room and find him.   
She felt her heart beat in her throat as she was running through the corridor.  
“Happy!” Walter called her, following her down the way. “Happy, you can't just smash things if Toby is in danger!” He screamed behind her. “Happy!” He repeated.  
“I can, if I can save him.” She replied then. “It's not the first time. And won't be the last, Walter.” Happy affirmed, slowing down to turn left and reach the door. She lowered in front of the panel and typed a few codes that didn’t work. She tried again, but she obtained the same result.  
In a rush of anger she gave a punch to the panel, not too hard to hurt herself, but strong enough to break a few keys.  
“Happy! Stop! It's stupid.” Walter screamed.  
“So?” She replied, loading another punch. “We all did stupid things back in the years and I don't think we will stop, so, as you decided to sacrifice yourself to save Paige, I smash things to save my husband. This panel included.”  
“We need it.” He said, blocking her arm.  
She turned to him and Walter noticed how her eyes seemed tearful and her expression worried, even if it changed in tough when she realized what he was doing.  
“The only thing we need right now is you moving your ass to help me open this stupid door, O’Brien.” She exclaimed.  
“We don't know what we’ll find.” He tried to warn her.  
“I don't care.” She shot back, then she lowered her voice.”I can't lose him. He's the only one who ever loved me. And the only one I’ve ever loved.” She whispered.  
She freed her arm with a violent movement and came back to push on the buttons to open the metal door.  
“It doesn't wo…” Walter tried, but she cut him off.   
“Shut the front door, Walter!” She screamed. “And help!”

  
  
**14\. Lighthouse of the Rising Sun**  
“And here we have the Curtises.” Cabe said after Happy and Toby entered the garage.  
“That will remain two if you keep interrupt us.” Toby replied ironically as he followed Happy to her desk.  
“Oh man, Doc. Heavy person you are, eh?” Cabe affirmed.   
“Ah, be shut my mouth, when Cabe is around.” Toby shot back, and Happy slightly punched him on the arm. He grabbed the hit part and started to complain.  
“Allie?” Happy asked then, ignoring her husband.  
“Home,” explained Cabe. “Gonna catch up with her in a few.”  
“Is she okay?” Happy demanded. “Such a tough night has been.”  
“She told me she had fun.” He confessed. “She's thrilled.”  
“About the case, or your brave first move.” Toby intervened, putting emphasis on his last words.  
“That young guy did a brave thing, as first move, not me,” Cabe stated, to avoid the argument. “Or our pirate in boxer here.” He said then, making fun of Toby and shifting the focus on him.  
“Sorry to disappoint your humor.” Toby replied. “But, I didn't make the first move.” He said. “She did.” He pointed to Happy, followed by everyone’s glances. “Twice.”  
“Just like I’m doing now. So, if you want to come home with me, move your skinny legs, Husband.” Happy shot back, ignoring the puzzled look on her friends’ faces and grabbing her purse.  
Toby smiled, then lowered in front of her face.  
“I will always come with you, Wife.” He whispered.  
“Okay,” Exclaimed Happy. “I’ve changed my mind. Sly, you have a guest tonight.”  
“What? No.” Sylvester said as Happy headed toward the kitchen and Toby ran behind her.  
“You can't do that, Hap.” Toby protested. “The apartment is coassigned.”  
“No, wait, guys!” Uttered Walter. “You need to see the episode of Walt's Whiz Kidz! I’ve already settled the screen!”  
  
  
  
 **15\. Wave Goodbye**  
“Wait. What do you mean with ‘the garage’?” Walter demanded.   
“Here,” Toby said like if Walt asked them the dumbest of question. “Actually there.” He pointed then toward the back, where Happy first kissed him. Happy grabbed his arm and lowered it.   
Walt put on that deadpan expression he usually did when he was shocked or he didn't know what to say. “But, when?” He managed to ask.  
Toby opened his mouth to reply but Happy put her hand on it to shut him down.   
“I don't think they want the details, Doc.” She exclaimed.   
“No, I want them!” Paige intervened with curiosity.   
With Happy’s hand still on his face, Toby raised his eyebrows to silently show his wife that he was saying nothing wrong. She removed her hand and he felt free to talk again.  
Paige shot him a curious look, inviting him to tell her.  
“She kissed me right there,” Toby recalled his previous sentence. “And you all were here.”  
“What? When? Me too?” Demanded Paige.   
“The day the ferret became Bueller.”  
“Whaaaat?” Paige let escape. “It was like ages before you two...” She said in excitement, moving a finger between the two of them. She placed then her hand on Walter’s arm to look at him with a shocked expression, but his gaze was fixed on the couple in front of him.  
“You two had always bypassed the non fraternization policy!”  
“Oh, Walter!”

  
  
**16\. Nerd Wind and Fire**  
With the check and the necklace still on the table, Toby lowered ahead. He grabbed Happy’s shirt, to make her prolonging toward him.  
He rested his forehead on her shoulder, his hand still clung to her shirt.  
She turned her head and her nose touched the skin of his neck, the only place she could reach without moving too much.  
“Do you remember what you told me years ago? That concept Sly told you about you feeling lonely?” She whispered into his ear.  
He nodded to her skin.  
“This is the umpteenth proof that you'll never be alone, Toby. Ever.”

  
  
**17\. Dumbster Fire**  
“Oh man!” Screamed Sly as soon as Cabe turned on the engine and the music started to play. “Low the volume!” He screamed, covering his ears with his hands.  
Walter reached the radio and turned it off.  
“Sorry, Kid.” Cabe apologized. “This thing rises the volume when you speed up, and it received a good acceleration when we removed the roof from the elevator.”  
“I’m starting to have a strong headache, I can feel it.” Sylvester said to the whole team.  
“Me too, Sly.” Walter informed.  
“A collateral effect of clean air deprivation.” Toby intervened. “We’re geniuses again, but we're not superheroes, our body is very human.”  
“Usually, being in a place with high levels of CO2 can damage our brain.” Said Happy, interrupting her husband. “If the air around us is carbon dioxide, we can't expel it in the right way.”  
“Woah, Happy!” Paige exclaimed, surprised by her knowledge of the argument.  
“You can't be married to Tobias Curtis without learning a thing or two about medicine.” Happy explained, making them smile.  
“That’s my wife!” Toby affirmed, framing Happy’s figure in a theatrical gesture. “And she thinks I’m super funny!” He proudly added.  
“And brain’s problems can allow you to say things that aren't true.” She joked then. Toby pouted and Happy giggled.   
“She's right, Toby.” Walter affirmed, making fun of him.  
“I’m starting to miss that place.” Toby exclaimed. “Can we come back?”  
“Nope.” Happy uttered. “Don't wanna see your head wrapped in a plastic bag again.”

  
  
**18\. Dork Day Afternoon**  
As soon as Toby gave the capsule to the doctor, Happy looked at him and handed him the baby who started to whine.  
“Oh no, no.” He tried to protest, but Happy withdrew her arms and rested to the desk.  
Toby started to swing up and down, rocking the baby, who rose up his little arms and placed his hands on his face, trying then, to reach his hat.  
Happy stared at him, a mix of preoccupation and awe in her eyes.  
“You'll be good.” Said Paige, lowering her voice.   
“It's not that.” Happy replied.  
“So what, now? Aren't you having doubts about the procedure? It can be stressful, but…”  
Happy shook her head in denial.  
“I’m not.” She confirmed. “It's that…” She took a breath and lowered a bit more her voice. “When Toby proposed to me, the second time.” She specified. “He did that after I told him I wasn't pregnant.”   
Paige nodded, waiting for her to go on.  
“He asked me right after the news because he wanted to give me freedom in choosing. I thought I was pregnant and I said I needed to be able to marry him because of that.” Happy said. “When I dropped the bomb, he asked me again because without a baby, I didn't feel obligated to marry him and he wanted to give me the chance to say no, but also have the confirmation that I still wanted him.”   
She paused, and smiled shyly.  
“Fact is, I would have said yes after that stupid song, with or without a baby.” She confessed.   
“I don't want to obligate him in doing this thing. He feels like it's his fault, and only his, if we can't easily have a baby. And I know he's the one who proposed this procedure, but I feel like he's doing all this because I want it. I owe him the chance of choosing.”  
“When we all thought you were pregnant.” Paige spoke. “I had the chance to talk to him during a mission, and I can support the thesis that he wants this as much as you do, Happy.   
He was scared as hell, but look at him.”  
Happy rose up her gaze.  
“He has enough love for a whole football team of babies.” Paige elbowed her, and Happy smiled, with her eyes still fixed on Toby.  
“You can't have him all to yourself.”

  
  
**19\. Gator Done**  
“Toby!” Happy exclaimed as the team walked into the garage, tired and destroyed by the trip. “I’ve tried to contact you, but your phone is out!”  
“Don't tell me about it.” Toby replied, letting himself falling on a chair.  
“My fault, Kid.” Cabe intervened. “Three phones of four aren't phones anymore.”  
“And Walter’s one died on the flight back.” Paige informed. “I’m gonna check on Ralph and Sly.” Paige said then, heading to the main desk.  
Cabe dismissed himself, and so did Walter, as Happy approached Toby.  
“What happened?” She asked, sitting on a stool in front of the trailer.  
“A little accident with Cabe. But I’m fine. Just a bit scratched.” He replied, raising his arm to look at his elbow.  
She got close to him and took his face in her hands, examining the long mark on his neck.  
“Have you disinfected them?” Happy demanded.  
He shook his head in denial and Happy stood up to grab the med box.  
“Do you think this could work?” She asked when she came back, showing him a bottle of peroxide. “I’m not sure if it's expired.”  
“We can use it.” He replied.  
“Does it have side effects?”   
“Expired peroxide?” He demanded. “Nope. It just doesn't work as it should do.”   
“I’ll search a new bottle then,” she informed him. “We have to clean those cuts.”  
Toby grabbed her arm to block her. “What's wrong Hap? You're being weird.”  
She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, fixing her eyes on his neck.  
“Oh Sweetpie, you were worried about me!” He exclaimed with a sweet tone, noticing her gaze.  
She removed her arm from his grip, and sat down. She grabbed some cotton and put the peroxide on it.  
“Of course I was, Dumbass.” She scolded him then, raising up her face and fixing her eyes on his.  
“I know, Hap. I was joking.” He replied. “I know you lo…”  
She pushed the cotton pad on his elbow and he screamed like a baby.  
“Hap!” He complained, then he hissed again.  
“Stop squirming.”  
“I think every pricker bush in those woods took a bit out of me today.”

  
  
**20\. Foul Balls**  
Happy and Toby were enjoying the quiet of the garage.   
Walter was upstairs with Paige and Ralph, watching some weird film they liked. Cabe took Sly and Patty to grab a post celebration hot cocoa, while Florence decided to go home and so did Cecil.  
Happy was sat on the couch with her legs stretched out on the little table in front of them. Toby was resting lying down on the couch with his head on Happy’s legs.  
“Are you okay?” Toby demanded when he noticed how quiet she was.  
“We’re gonna keep our job, of course I am.” She replied, looking down at him.  
“I mean physically.” He specified.  
She raised her arm and turned it to look at one of the hit spot.  
“Yeah, just bruises.” She pointed out. “Even if my arms’ muscles are screaming for help.” She noticed, stretching her arms.  
“Do tell me. I’m the less athletic person here, after Sly.” Toby replied. “You know what this means?” He asked. “We’re getting old.” He uttered.  
“Don't be a drama queen, Doc.” Happy exclaimed. “We had worse.”  
“Yeah, that's why I need a holiday.” Toby stated. “Is, spending the whole Sunday doing nothing in bed, considered holiday?” He demanded.   
Happy smiled. “Kinda.” She replied.  
“I need a Sunday, then.” He exclaimed.  
“In a few days, Doc.” She patted his belly.  
“More, in a few weeks, Honeybee.” He corrected her.  “We have that case in San Jose this weekend.” He remembered when he noticed her puzzled expression. “Which reminds me a lot of last year and our wedding.” He pointed out, sighing.  
“We could ask Walt a few days for our anniversary.” Happy proposed.  
“Speaking of which, we have to decide what we want to do.” Toby added.  
“We still have a few months, tho.” She noticed.  
“Yes, but you know us. We’re always so busy that we remember it when it's too late to organize something and we are too tired to do anything.”  
Happy turned up her nose and Toby yawned.  
“But, I don't think bad things will happen if we start to plan it tomorrow.” He said. “Let's go home, I’m bloody tired. What time is it?” He asked.  
Happy turned her wrist to look at her watch.   
“Geez,” she exclaimed when she noticed that it wasn't so late as they thought. “We're truly getting old.”

  
  
**21\. Kenny and the Jet**  
“It's meant to be strong, light and durable, but not a hand rest.” Happy uttered into the comms to Paige. Walter started to speak and she took occasion to jump down to reach Toby.  
“Doc.” She called. “You okay?”  
He grumbled as he rose up in a sitting position. “Ah, my spleen.” He complained.  
Happy spread a hand to help him stand up and he gladly accepted.  
“I told you it wasn't a good idea!” Toby exclaimed. “I can't feel my arm!” He complained again and Happy rolled her eyes.   
“Oh, God, Happy!” He uttered. “Why, you always have to be such… such you!” He pointed to her with both hands. “You can't just jump down like that! It's dangerous, okay? Run like that and fell, isn't the optimal situation to stay healthy. And if we aren't, we can't try again the procedure! This isn’t good. We need to stay good. We need to have perf…”   
Happy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her. She kissed him vigorously, moving her hands from his jacket, to his face.   
Toby was motionless, with his eyes wide open. He moaned, then he closed his eyelid and rounded her waist.  
Happy broke the kiss, but remained with her face just a few inches away from his.  
“Are we good, now?” She asked.  
He nodded, biting his lower lip.   
“Good.” She said, before giving him another quick peck on the lips, and then leaving him there, to come back to the plane.

  
  
**22\. A Lie in the Sand**  
“Hey, Hap? Please, no more driving around in minefields for a while?”  
Happy raised a thumb in front of her face and smiled.   
Toby laughed at her expression and stood up to reach her. He prolonged his arm and dragged her to him in a hug.   
“Doctor Curtis.” Cala called, approaching them with a shy posture.   
Toby turned his head to look at her and left Happy to reach Cala, and to introduce her.  
“Cala!” He exclaimed. “Let me introduce you to the mechanical genius par excellence, my wife, Happy.”  
Cala spread out a hand that Happy grabbed and shook with pleasure. “Nice to meet you Mrs.” Cala said.  
“Mine.” Happy replied.  
“This girl.” Intervened Toby, pointing to Cala. “Has a long way of success in front of her. She knows what she's doing and she's good at it.”  
She blushed and smiled. “I’m trying.”   
“I want to be a doctor,” she said to Happy, who understood anyway by her uniform.   
“And you'll be.” Toby affirmed with a smile.  
“I hope to be at least half good as you are.” She confessed, lowering her head. “Being stubborn and determined to go against everyone, and keeping my ideals to save people.”   
“It isn't an easy way.”  
“I know. But Behranu is alive.” She turned to look at their chief, asleep but alive.  
“You’ve been good today, Cala. You're walking to the right direction. Keep studying and don't let anyone surpass your ideals.”  
Happy looked at Toby with proud in her eyes.  
“Behranu is alive, thanks to you, too.” He exclaimed, and Happy grabbed his hand in a not so Happy gesture he appreciated.  
Cala smiled, with a tired expression on her face. “Thank you.”  
“I think you should go find your parents.” Toby said to Cala. “They will surely be worried about you.” Then he looked at Happy with a sweet expression, she gave him back.  
She felt so lucky to have him.  
Lucky to love him and be loved by him.  
  
  



End file.
